Vampire Baby
by missxbrightside00
Summary: Elena must make the biggest choice of her life once she finds out that there is a spell that lets vampires reproduce. The catch? It can only happen with another vampire. What happens when fate makes the choice for her? delana.
1. Fights and Realizations

**Okay everyone welcome. this is my first ever fanfiction and I am quite excited. I go by the pen name miss. brightside and feel free to enjoy and review with thoughts and concerns for this story. The more feedback the better I feel about this story. ^_^ **

Waking up this morning I just felt different. I knew it probably had to do with me transitioning into becoming a vampire, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something else in my mind was different. As I stretched and turned slowly on my side to face my nightstand I slowly took in the time on my alarm clock. 7:37 am.  
_what am I doing up this early?_ I thought while smashing my face back into my pillow.  
"Uhhhhg" I moaned loudly. Even when I turn full vampire I doubt I'll ever be content with the number of hours I'll have to just relax in bed.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty!" I hear Caroline chime as she gracefully jumps on my bed next to me.  
"Caroline…"  
"You ready to face the world as the new you?" I can hear her enthusiasm drop slightly to a more gentle tone.  
"as ready as I'll ever be." I say as I sit up leaning against the bed frame. "So where are those ever protective Salvatore boys? I thought they'd at least be here when I woke up."  
"Oh , welllll, Stefan is currently off Elena duty because I told him there are some times were you just need a girl energy around you, and besides when is the last time me and you have done anything just us huh?" Caroline chucks her pillow at me in mock hate but I quickly block it.  
_these reflexes are definitely something I will have to get use to.._ but I can't help noticing that she's left out an explanation for Damon's absence.  
Suddenly my heart drops as I'm reminded of our last conversation…  
"I thought maybe we could go for a hike," Caroline continues not noticing my brief trip down memory lane, giving me time to recover,  
"That actually sounds really refreshing."  
"You think so?" She smiles at me brightly. "Then hurry up and get dressed! You're going to be hungry soon and if I'm going to keep my word and help you stay on an all animal diet the sooner you're out of Mystic Falls the better."  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After me and Caroline's girl day we decided it only made sense to end it with some wine and movies at her house.  
"God this movie is terrible, when does it become good?"  
I tried to suppress a giggle as I responded with a simple "Never."  
"Pretty sure it had a $30 budget." Caroline laughed.  
Suddenly a loud noise stopped our laughter short.  
"Who's there?" demanded Caroline.  
"Oh relax blondie, I was just here to check on our newly vamped Elena." Damon smirked and locked eyes with me briefly before sitting down next to us and lazily throwing his arm around me.  
"I thought I told you both to leave her alone for a while." Caroline glared.  
"It's okay Caroline," I interrupted, shifting slightly while avoiding either of their gazes, "I've been meaning to talk with him, would it be okay if you gave us a few seconds?"  
Caroline sighed and paused the movie before bringing the popcorn with her as she left. Instantly Damon leaning towards me whispering in my hair,  
"You've been meaning to talk to me huh?" he seductively spoke, breathing a little more heavily during pauses just to give me goose bumps, which I quickly rubbed away with my hands .  
"Yes. " I said sternly trying to edge myself away from his warmth. As soon as I saw the guarded look in his eyes my voice softened, "about…" His eyes narrowed as he waited for me to finish "…a couple things."  
"Look Elena, I'm over it. You picked Stefan. No hard feelings."  
"But Damon wait-" he put both hands on either side of my face with more firmly than he had ever done as he silenced me.  
"No Elena, really. You made your choice and I get it. But you should know why I came over." His hands softened into an almost caress as he spoke the last words with my emphases, "I'm leaving."  
"What? Leaving where?" I almost shouted.  
"Mystic Falls. Tomorrow night. Stefan and I had a deal that if you picked one of us the other would leave to give you both peace. So I figured I would stay one last day to give you my last few tips on becoming a vampire before Stefan tried to corrupt you into some fake contained vampire." With that he was standing staring down at me. I still couldn't even process it all.  
_Damon? Leaving for good? What would I do without him?_  
"I…Damon… You can't just leave!" I stood up next to him making sure to get right in his face. "I'm about to start this whole new life as a vampire and I don't know the first thing of what to do! I need you to help me! Teach me!" I was already on the verge of tears feeling them hot and heavy at my eyelids.  
"Oh come on, don't pull that crap with me, you have Stefan and Caroline. You don't need me anymore Elena, you made that clear the night you died. I'm not going to sit around waiting for you to get horny enough to try and make out with me again, just to be rejected later." With that I go to slap him hard across the face, but he grabs my hand just in time and I break down into his arms.  
"I didn't do it just because I was horny!" I hiccup sob into his shoulder, doubting he could even understand what I was even saying, and only vaguely aware of the fact that he was still holding me.  
"I did it because I wanted to, because I…" I stopped unsure if what I wanted to say next was actually true or not "because I was confused." I could feel him sigh and take me gently out of his arms and sitting me on the couch.  
"Elena…look at me." And I do. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to teach you a crash course in being a vampire, only because you breaking down like this is something no one else is going to be able to teach you about." I whip my tears not sure where this is going so I let him continue. "It's all about controlling your emotions, anyways, I won't leave tomorrow night under the condition you let me leave after your vampire training is over. Deal?" I slowly nod while still sniffling slightly.  
"Good. Now I'm going to go," he walks away but then stops momentarily to turn back " I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for lessons alright?"  
"Okay" I say hoarsely as I watch him walk out the door. Not too long after Caroline bounces out the door.  
"Hey.. what happened? You look like you've been crying."  
Suddenly self-conscious of my puffy eyes I grab a pillow on the couch and hug it while rubbing my face on it. "He said he's leaving because I chose Stefan."  
"well isn't that a good thing? Wasn't he just causing trouble between you two?" Caroline offers the popcorn and I take a handful and munch a bit.  
"No. I mean, I guess but it wasn't his fault as much mine. I mean I'm the one who kissed him… twice." A light blush returns to my cheeks as I recall the most resent memory.  
"Oh yeah." She smiles but then her face drops as she remembers why I was upset in the first place. "So he's just leaving then? When?"  
"He was going to leave tomorrow night, but I think I convinced him to help me with vampire training and stuff before he goes, so now I'm not sure."  
"Vampire training? Why would you want it from him?"  
"I guess… I just trust him more. I mean out of all the vampires I know he just seems the most in control, I mean no offense to you, but you were just a new vampire months ago."  
"yeah, yeah. Well I suppose you have a point. As long as you're okay with it" She gave me a quick hug over the pillow and sat back down to turn on the movie again.  
"ready for the best movie ever made?" she grinned.  
"Absolutely" I grinned back.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I swallowed hard as the realization hit me.  
"But… It's not possible. Right? That's just common sense, I'm dead. There's no way I can have a biological child."  
Now it was Bonnie's turn to speak, "I think I've found a way but I need for you not to panic on me when I explain it okay?"  
"Just tell me Bonnie." I was starting to lose my patience  
"Okay, so since you're a vampire now this will only work with another vampire."  
I let out a breath, "So? I was planning on having it happen with Stefan anyways so why would that make me panic?"  
Bonnie ignored me and continued, "I need to do this soon, it has to be on a night of a new moon and it will take me a few days in order to gather all the things I need for the spell. Once I cast the spell you will have only a few hours to conceive and after that time is up we cannot perform another spell like this again until 500 years have passed."  
_that's so soon_. I thought but pushed the thought away. _It has to be done, once this is done me and everyone I care about will be left alone._  
"Okay. So when should me and Stefan be ready?"  
"I'll keep you posted, that is IF I find the items I need for the spell." And with that Bonnie was already out the door.  
I sunk to the floor wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knees lightly. _Should I tell Stefan now? Or should I just wait? Maybe it would be better if I just didn't tell him at all._  
Letting out a groan I wrapped my arms tighter around myself letting my head tuck under my shoulder. _So soon… what am I going to do?_  
-Weeks before I had a run in with Klaus who demanded that I produce the next generation of Petrova blood as soon as he caught whiff that there was a spell that existed that would let vampires reproduce. Bonnie assured him it was nothing but rumors but when she spoke with her ancestors they had confirmed it. There was one that existed but it was rare and required some serious research. I had begged Bonnie to keep it our secret. I wasn't sure why but I felt like it had to be this way. It had been three days since Bonnie went to look for all the items.  
Suddenly there was a knock at my bedroom door. It was soft and familiar and instantly I knew who it was.  
"Stefan? Come on in." I slowly got out of bed to give him a welcoming hug and kiss.  
"What are you so peppy about this morning?" He smiled into the kiss  
"Just happy to see you. What have we got planned for today?" I asked while resting my forehead against his and staring up at him.  
"Well, I've got some bad news unfortunately." my face and her heart dropped at the same time.  
"What is it?" I could barely breath  
"Damon's been captured by that vampire hunter. I just know he was asking for it but still, we have to get him out." Stefan gently let go of my grasp but held onto my hand leading me down the stairs.  
"Caroline has found the location we just need a rescue crew."  
"Wait a minute, are you recruiting me to rescue Damon?" I'm sure my face was showing traces of mockery and disbelief mirroring how I felt.

"Yes, I guess I am." He replied with eyebrows pulled together in thought.  
"How the tables have turned." I gave a small lifeless chuckle and followed Stefan out the door.

Little did she know at that exact moment Bonnie had sent her a text:  
Bonnie: Elena, I am going to start the spell. You have 4 hours starting now.


	2. Phone Calls and Black Outs

**Hello everyone! I cannot even believe what great feedback I have been getting already. This is so lovely ^_^ so first off I would like to thank you all who are fallowing/favorite-ing/reviewing. You guys are the best. 3**

**I took some advice and decided to slow things down a little I obviously and super excited to get to some of the good stuff I have planned for the future but I'm definitely getting ahead of myself here. Also this story is rated M because let's be real here anything involving Damon in my mind is always rated M. Finally I would like to say I am a bit of a busy person usually so as much as I want to write like the wind and get these thoughts down and share them with everyone I may not be the best updater. The exception to this would have to be the weekends. I promise to make it up with content though ;]  
So this story is going to be loosely based on what is happening currently in the show but as you might imagine I am making some twists to better fit with my story plot. But don't sue be because I do not own vampire diaries or the characters. **

**And lastly, what you have all been waiting for, the 2****nd**** chapter!**

"So, you into the sadism thing eh?" Damon forced a smirk without showing any signs of distress. He knew he was screwed of course but giving this vampire hunter the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain was something he refused to do as he was in his cellar with two stakes soaked in vertain holding him to the wall.  
"Only with vampires." Was the short sinister reply.  
"I love a little S&M as much as the next guy but you should know I won't be responsible for my actions once I get out of here." Damon spat back becoming increasingly frustrated with the burning sensation throughout shoulders and lungs.  
_I'm such an idiot. How did I let this half-rate vampire hunter one up me? _ He practically growled as he thought.  
It had started off as a solid plan. He was going to go to his trailer, figure out what this fool was up to, maybe a few things he could later use as blackmail and then leave. Simple as that. Only it hadn't been like that. He was booby-trapped as soon as he step foot in the trailer. The only thing he had going for him now was the fact that he was able to text Stefan right before the hunter showed up and brought him here.  
_sooner would be better than later little brother. _ It was getting harder and harder for him to keep himself conscious.  
-

As we drove to Caroline's house I was trying to figure out when I should tell Stefan about the plan. _I suppose now is better than any time._ I signed and turned towards him.  
"Stefan, I have something to tell you but you cannot freak out." _That's good I'll use the same wording Bonnie had used when first telling me._ "Bonnie might have found a spell that could make it so that all our friends and family will be protected for a really long time."  
I felt Stefan shift as he glanced at me studying my face for a while.  
"There's a catch though isn't there?"  
"What? No why do you think that?" I wanted so bad for him to be excited about this, to want this so much that it might make up for my uncertainty.  
"Elena." I could tell by the sound of his voice he sensed my hesitation. It was like he was talking to a child. "We both know there is almost never a time when spells just let us have something that good without there being a catch." He stared intensely at the road in front of us. He had a point.  
"Well. The catch would be that after a certain amount of time my decedents might have to deal with Klaus wanting their doppelganger blood. But that is only if we don't figure out how to get rid of him in the next few hundred years." I stared down at my hands feeling the car come to a stop. I could feel him staring at me.  
"Wait. Are you saying what I think you are? Bonnie found a spell that will allow you to have a child?" I had hoped that by not being blunt about it I might buy myself some time before he figured it out and give the idea time to grow in his mind as a possibility but I suppose given the fact that the new moon was coming up soon we didn't have very much time.  
As if he was reading my thoughts Stefan spoke, "How much time do we have before we decide?"  
His voice softer this time I felt safer to look up at his expression. Slowly raising my eyes to his I could tell he looked more confused than anything.  
"Well," I started feeling a sense of relief knowing it was no longer a secret. "Bonnie is supposed to text me when she has all the items she needs for the spell, but Stefan we can do this together, it requires two vampires. " I could see his eyes change at the last part. He finally understood.  
"Together? You mean, it would be ours?" I could see the hope that shown through the confusion. He stopped caring about how and when and was finally concentrating on the idea of it all. I couldn't help but smile with him, it was contagious.  
"Yes. Ours." He immediately got out of the car and opened my door only to pull me into a bear hug. I swear I could feel tears on my shoulder.  
"You'll get what you've always wanted Elena. If I can't make you into a human again this is the next best thing, I will give you a family." There were definitely tears. I knew I could count on Stefan to be completely sure about something like this. It made everything so easy on me. _This is really going to happen! And soon!_ It was hard to contain my excitement as I kissed him deeply.  
"Hey hey, not on my lawn you two. We have to save Damon remember?" I heard Caroline say with a mocking smile as she walked up to us we pulled apart.  
"Sorry Car. So what's the plan?" I felt all the feelings from before fade as my thoughts drifted to what might be happening to Damon at this moment  
"You mean you didn't get my text?" She replied  
"Oh wait," I plunged my hand into my pocket and I felt an icy chill it me. "I left it in my room charging!" _Calm down, maybe nothing has happened yet, if Bonnie had any news surely she would text Stefan right?_ I knew that wasn't true though because I had sworn Bonnie into secrecy.  
"Stefan can I barrow your phone I need to call Bonnie." I took a second to I applauded myself for being so resourceful. "You two can go over the plan and catch me up when I get back." I smiled at Stefan reassuringly when he raised an eyebrow at me while handing over the phone. "Be right back." I whispered.  
Caroline and Stefan's voices started to fade as I walked back to the car while dialing Bonnie's number.  
_Pick up Bonnie, common pick up._ Sure enough it went straight to voicemail. "Shit." I breathed. _Okay but maybe that's just proof nothing has happened because if it had she would have her phone on, right?_ True, I thought and decided this was as good enough of a sign as any and walked back to where the others stood.  
"Good Elena you're back, we will catch you up on the plan in the car, we are headed to the trailer, Tyler is going to meet us there." Caroline said while jumping in the back seat of Stefan's car.  
"Okay, let's go get Damon." I joined Stefan in the front as we raced off. I looked out the window and felt a twinge of guilt as I allowed myself to think briefly of how Damon would react once he found out about the baby. As Stefan enclosed his hand around my own I mentally shook off the feeling and just concentrated on the feeling of Stefan caressing my palm with his thumb and closed my eyes. _I hope everything continues to go this smooth for the rest of the day._

Damon sat unconscious in the cellar as the hunter stared down at him.  
"This is the one you want, is it not?" the hunter said to the shadowy figure across the room from him.  
"No. I want the other Salvatore." Said a sultry voice as she slowly stepped forward and dragging her hand across the wall she stopped right in front of the hunter while hissing, "Get me the other one or our deal is off Mr. Conner." And she was gone.  
"Hm." He shook the encounter off and turned back towards the unconscious vampire, "I guess it is your lucky day after all Damon Salvatore." He opened the cellar door and grabbed Damon off the ground and carried him out to his van. Throwing him into the back he chuckled to himself, "I'm sure you have a rescue crew on its way as I speak and I would be willing to bet money that your kin is among them."

Once we arrived I immediately felt something was off, but maybe it was just me being paranoid.  
"So what now?" I hesitantly asked Stefan. Then a ring pierced through our thoughts. Stefan's phone. I started to panic thinking it had to be Bonnie,  
"Its… Damon?" Stefan looked down in disbelief just as I heard Caroline scream.  
"Look out!" I heard Stefan say right as I felt him push me hard to the left and out of the way just as an arrow hit his outstretched arm. Next thing I felt was Caroline's grip my own arm as she took off away from an injured Stefan, I could only catch a glimpse of the hunter running towards us before an injured Tyler ran up next to us blocking my view of him.  
"Run!" I heard Stefan's strangled scream and then everything went black.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Goddammit." Damon swore as he slowly rolled over. _I feel like hell._ Everything ached, especially the places where the stakes had been. Then realization hit him._ He let me go. Why? What is he up to?_ He searched around for his cell phone and upon finding it began to call Stefan. After four rings he hung up in frustration and tried Elena. Again four rings followed by a voicemail. _Where the hell is everyone? _  
Getting to his feet was agony but a certain scent caught his attention as he saw a girl out for her daily jog coming towards him.  
_What luck._ He smiled his sexiest smirk and called out, "You know it's dangerous to run so close to dark by yourself," Forcing himself to keep walking he saw her give him a double take as she came to a stop in front of him, "You might run into some handsome young devil with some bad intentions" he held her interested gaze as his tone changed to demanding.  
"Don't move or make a noise, this won't hurt a bit." Letting his fangs do the rest of the work he gathered back his strength enough to make it back home.

**Hope you like it I got a little update crazy thanks to all the wonderful feedback,**

**Oh and one more thing, for all you Imagine Dragon fans out there I am practically in love with the song Demons by them for Delena. ^_^ that was what was inspiring me for writing this fanfic. As soon as the delena action starts I suggest everyone turn on this song and enjoy 3 thanks again for all the love see you next time.**


	3. Decisions and Tears

**Hey everyone! I just realized that hearts do not show up so all those random threes in the last chapter were half hearts. Haha. So Chapter 3 already! As a warning this week I probably won't update again until the weekend. On the hand I will have a lot of time to come up with ideas ^_^  
Also the point of views will only be Damon and Elena from here on out, no more 3****rd**** person because it just didn't feel write and let's be honest we all want to be in Damon's head a little more, am I right? ; ] Anyways enjoy as always. X0 Missbrightside**

(Damon's POV)  
The walk home could have been better but what hit me as soon as I made it home was a million times worse.  
"What happened?" I demanded as I rushed to Elena bending down in front of her as she was sobbing uncontrollably on the couch with a protective Caroline smoothing out her hair and gently rocking her back and forth. They both seemed to ignore me at first but then Elena slowly looked up. As her tear stricken face and puffy red eyes locked with mine I felt my heart break for her and had to work on restraining myself from snatching her up in my own arms and comforting her.  
"Elena…?" My voice a careful whisper now. I just had to know what had upset her this much.  
"Damon… Stefan, he shot him! We were going to rescue to but he shot him!" And with that Elena completely broke down again. _I should have known that he was the reason she was so upset._ A sadness that I quickly pushed out of my mind hit me with the knowledge of how much she cared for him.  
"Damon." Caroline said as she slowly untangled Elena from her arms and laid her out on the couch, "I have to check on Tyler, the hunter got him with a few arrows too but luckily the vervain didn't affect him as bad. Watch Elena please." Slowly she stood and walked around me and paused for a moment to say, "We're glad you made it out okay though."  
"Thanks." I stilled for a moment to reflect on my escape. _How did I do that anyways? Last thing I remember I was being pinned to a wall in that creeps cellar with no hope of escape. _  
"Damon…" Elena's weak plea made all other thoughts leave my mind. I immediately answered her plea by lifting her top half off the couch and sitting down letting her lay her head in my lap as I softly rubbed her arm and back as she started to calm down.  
"I'm so thankful you're okay Damon. But we have to rescue Stefan." She sat up a little to lean against my chest. My arms automatically wrapped around her. "I know, it's going to be okay for now, we need to come up with a plan first." I whisper soothingly to her and it seems to work because her breathing becomes easier and more even.  
"Hey Damon." I hear her small voice after a few minutes of comfortable silence "Yes?"  
"I left my phone charging in my room and I really need it." I'm only too aware of the absence of her warmth as she pulls away. "Can we get it?"  
"Of course. Want to go now?'  
"The sooner the better." Grabbing my keys we headed out the door but suddenly Elena gasped. I turned around ready for anything only to see her staring up at the night sky.  
"What is it? Elena what's wrong?" I had her shoulders in both my hands lightly shaking her.  
"The…the moon." She looked to be in complete shock as she spoke.  
"What about the moon?"  
"It's a new moon tonight…" Suddenly her entire aura changed to panic. She almost screamed, "It's a new moon TONIGHT Damon! Oh my god, oh my god we have to get to my phone NOW." She started sprinting to my car and I took that as a cue to mirror her pace as we sped off towards the Gilbert house.  
"Elena," I started slowly trying to catch her gaze, "What's going on? Why are we in such a rush here? What's the deal with this new moon?" She sighed a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands before responding cryptically.  
"I'm trying not to freak out about this right now Damon so I need you to do the same when I tell you everything okay?"  
"Okay." I responded simply. I could hardly imagine what had her coming apart at the seams but whatever it was I found myself silently promising to be calm about it for her sake.  
Slowly she lifted her head as if it weighed 50 lbs and leaned it against the car window running her hands forcefully through her hair.  
"Alright so basically Bonnie found a spell that allows vampires to reproduce." She waited a beat, I guessed to check and see if I was panicking yet, and after she glanced at my patient and expressionless face she continued, "And we agreed to do it, but she was going to let me know when she cast the spell by texting me, I completely forgot it was a new moon tonight, It has to happen on the night of a full moon by the way, and left my phone at home when Stefan came to pick me up for your rescue mission."  
I could almost start to form an idea of why she was freaking out in my mind… _new moon tonight, and with Stefan gone…_  
"It has to be done between two vampires. But I mean I don't even know if Bonnie was able to collect everything she needed for the spell yet." She was talking faster and I could see her out of the corner of my eye fidgeting non-stop. _ I have to calm her down or she's going to start crying again._  
"So? Worst comes to worst we'll have Stefan back by the next new moon. You two can make your magic vampire baby and all is well." The idea stung and it took effort to keep the sarcasm and hurt out of my tone.  
"No Damon. You don't understand. This spell can only be cast once every 500 years." I just pulled up to her drive way and had to let the gravity of her words sink in a bit before I got out.  
"Well, then. I can see how that might be a problem." Was all I could think to say.  
"Yeah. I know." She sat quietly probably as deep in thought as I was before suddenly saying,  
"I have to check my phone." With that she got out of the car and ran to her front door. I couldn't move. _500 years…It would only work with another vampire… _The next thought that popped into my head was a long shot but I knew before I even fully formed the idea that it was the only other way if Bonnie had indeed cast the spell already.

(Elena's POV)  
_Please, please, please do not have a new text from Bonnie. Please. _I prayed with everything I had. I was so emotionally drained already I had no idea how I was going to be able to handle anything more right now. Bursting into my bedroom door I retrieved my phone and noticed I was holding my breath.  
"1 new missed call" It read. _From Damon, okay, okay. _I hit view later and sure enough the next thing that popped up was "2 new messages" _Most recent was from Caroline and the other…_ "Bonnie: Elena, I am going to start the spell. You have 4 hours to conceive starting now." It was sent at 6 pm this afternoon. With my entire body shaking I looked to the clock on my nightstand, it read 8:47 pm. _A little over an hour?! There is no way in hell we would be able to get Stefan back in that amount of time…right? _I felt a presence behind me and whirled around to see Damon's face. He looked at my expression and turned pale.  
"How much time?" Was all he said. He knew. Bonnie cast the spell, the clock was ticking.  
"Barely an hour…" I could already feel the tears beginning to pool around my eyes. _This isn't happening, today of all days! Why?! _  
"Elena… we have two choices here." He cupped my face in his hands staring deeply into my eyes, "We'll do whatever you choose. We can go try to save Stefan right now but I'm still recovering and I have no idea where to even begin to look and I'm telling you right now there's a slim chance we'll be able to find him in time." I nodded silently closing my eyes to force back the insistent tears. When he continued he took a step closer to me and his voice dropped and there was a sincere shakiness to it, something I had never heard Damon sound like. "Or we can do this ourselves, me and you, all you need is another male vampire right?" _oh god. H-he's right. But how could I, Stefan was so excited. How could I do that to him? But 500 years… that's a life-time, many many life-times. Way too long to be on the run from Klaus. Look at what running from Klaus had done to Katherine. _I opened my eyes to see Damon flinch away a little.  
When I gave him a questioning look he chuckled a little.  
"Sorry. I kind of thought you were going to slap me for suggesting it." I smiled a small smile and replied.  
"No. Of course not, I mean it makes sense I just don't know right now Damon. It's so soon. Most women have at least a few years before they have to worry about their biological clock running out and here I am with about an hour left." At this his smile touched his eyes and he stood in front of me again.  
"I know. This isn't something you should have to decide in an hour I hate that it has to be like this but listen Elena, I'm only trying to help you. I won't force you to do anything. I would never do that. And look it wasn't an easy choice for me to make either. Having a kid is serious business, but I know you need as much time to think it over as possible so I'm giving you my answer right now. I'll do it. I'll make it as good of an experience as I can for you, but I'm doing this for you Elena. I just couldn't stand to see you running from Klaus for the next 500 years the way Katherine did." I was dumbstruck and the intensity of his words. Even though he would normally make a joke related to something like this every word was practically marinated in sincerity and honesty that it took my breath away.  
"Damon…I-I…need to think about this." My head hurt so badly. _How can I make a choice like this within the hour? Not even since I would have to give us enough time to…_ thinking about it made me shiver. I wasn't sure why.  
"Of course. I'll let you decide. I'll be in the hallway." With that he kissed my forehead tenderly and walked out leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you all enjoyed ^_^ I felt like since the last chapter there was zero Delena I would make it up for it in this chapter. The song to inspire this chapter was Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons. As always you all are the best remember to review with any thoughts you might have I love getting feedback. **


	4. Feelings and Clocks

**Hello everyone, this chapter has definitely been my favorite to write thus far. Haha. ;] hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I can a request to not have the spacing so close together so I'll try this and let me know if it is any better ^_^ Just as a warning and reminder this is rated M for a reason folks. Thank you again for all the love and here is your gift from me for all the reviews I've been. As always, enjoy ^_^**

(Elena's POV)

The only thing I could think to do was to call Bonnie. Maybe before I had to make a decision she could tell me that there was another way or something. She had come through in the past at times like these but maybe this was just too much to ask.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Slowly bringing it to my ears I become ever more aware of Damon sitting on the other side of the door. _What would it be like if we did…? _ I felt myself blush lightly. Bonnie answered on the second ring.

"Elena? Did you complete it? Why haven't I felt any change yet in the spell?" My heart started beating fast at the urgency of her voice.

"Um.. Bonnie, no. Stefan was just kidnapped before we had the chance… and well… just tell me is there any way to pause the time or anything? Just until we get him?" The tears started to come. The gravity of it all and the fact that I still was not exactly sure if Stefan was even alive all hit me as I shook my head trying to keep the thoughts at bay at least until I got this all figured out. _This is my first priority right now_.

"WHAT? No! Elena I warned you about this! There's no other way. You and Stefan were to temporarily become human at the moment of conception in order to create the life and that strength of magic is impossible to recreate more than once every 500 years and it should already be affecting you. Can you feel it?"  
Distracted by her last question I thought about it. _Did I feel any more human?_ Glancing in my vanity mirror I softly touched my face noticing that the blush I had a few moments earlier was faded but still present. I was in awe for a moment and had lowered the phone to walk closer to the mirror but heard Bonnie's demanding yelling on the other end of the line and quickly placed it back up to my ear.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said you only have one more hour Elena! This is serious, what are you going to do?" I gasped and looked at the clock that now read 9:02 pm. I made up my mind right then and there.

"Bonnie. Answer my one more question and then I'll let you go and take care of it. The only qualification for the male is that he has to be a vampire correct? It can be with anyone right?"

"Yeah, but… wait Elena, you can't seriously be think-" As soon as I knew she had connected the dots I cut her off.

"Do not tell anyone about this." And hung up the phone. I knew she would try to call me back so I turned the phone on silent and set it on my dresser as I took a deep breath to steady myself.

_This is going to happen. It has to and honestly I'm glad it is with him, out of _anyone_ else._ I had to rethink about what I just said. _Besides Stefan of course._ Right? I mean this was just plan b. but when I found myself standing in front of my bedroom door hand hesitating above the handle I couldn't help but feel happy.

Damon beat me too it and opened up the door making me jump back. I suddenly became very insecure of the way I was dressed and the state of my room. _That's silly, Damon has already admitted to being in love with me he wouldn't care that I'm in sweaty dirt stained clothes or that my room hasn't been cleaned in a few days._  
We just stared at each other for a few moments as Damon finally gave in to the silence and went to scratch the back of his head and said,

"So, you make your decision?" I bit my lip and figured that he probably had heard my entire conversation with Bonnie anyways but I elected to tell him anyways.  
"I called Bonnie. She said that I only have an hour left now and that it was possible for it to be any male vampire so… it can happen, yeah." He saw right through my rambling and went a more direct path,

"Sure but is this what you want?" His eyes searched mine with a sense of urgency and intensity as he placed himself right in front of me. Unable to escape his gaze I did the only thing that made sense to me. _Less talk more action._ And grabbed his face gently and leaned in to kiss him.

Immediately he responded and wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close. I felt myself melting under his pressure; the pressure of his lips and hand on my hip and the new presence of his entire front against mine. It was a union in the basic definition of the word. I knew I loved Damon but I had thought for so long that the love I had for Stefan was bigger.

_but this…_ It felt like this was the first time I had ever kissed someone. My whole mind and body was absorbed in this kiss. It consumed me completely. Right as my lips became more responsive to his Damon broke the kiss with a pained expression.

"Elena…" His breath was labored and his cheeks rosy from the kiss but he was smiling, "I need a verbal answer here."

I smiled back tenderly feeling the warmth on my own cheeks. "Yes Damon. Let's make a baby."

With that I was on my bed with my back against the mattress and my arms pinned to the bed as his kisses became searing and demanding, every thought was of him, of us. His presence was everywhere around me. Hands in my hair, body hovering above me, lips on mine, everything was happening in slow motion. I looked up as his eyes darkened and started growing lustful as he pulled my hair back away from my neck to give himself better access as he trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned softly and arched my hips to grind against his when he stopped all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked still in a haze. He let out a breath and looked back up to me and gave me a sweet lingering kiss before answering.

"Elena. I know we are in a rush here and everything but this is important. I need you to know something before we do this." I swallowed and his striking blue eyes watched me closely from beneath his disheveled black hair. _Would he pass those eyes down to our child?_ I silently thought feeling my eyes become more affectionate.  
His hand slowly caressed my face when he finally declared, "Elena. I love you." His eyes burned me, but in a slow way that started in the pit of my stomach and slowly burned to every part of my body. I didn't realize it until this very moment but Damon was human right now. I was too.

"I love you too Damon." I replied with equal amount of feeling and lifted my head off the bed to meet his lips with my own. Simple needy pecks morphed slowly into greedy open mouth kisses.

His hands slid under my blouse exposing more and more flesh as his fingers glided along my side and around my back to fumble with my bra.

I kept myself busy with the button and zipper of his pants. All the while we both were kissing each other deeply, our tongues coxing one another's around our mouths.  
Finally with my bra and shirt bunched just above my chest we both pulled away for barely a second to throw off both of our shirts only to come crashing back together. Our eagerness only increasing because of that absence we felt from the second away from each other and by the quick glance at the clock telling us we were now down to 30 minutes.

Damon followed the path of my eyes towards the clock and jumped up to rip off his pants. I followed him and removed my own.

Once again he came back down on top of me but this time his hands went to my breasts. Rolling my nipples from each breast between his fingers I moaned deeply and threw my head back. I felt his erection against my opening. I felt like all my blood and heat was gathered there. We began to rock together but he seemed to want to tease me more than actually enter me just yet.

He knew we only had so much time at this but I could tell he was fighting himself. His passion and attention to detail told me he wanted to revel in all of it but the clock next to us was a constant reminder we couldn't make this last forever no matter how much we might want to.

I decided to rush things along and reached down and grasped his length and began to slide my hand back and forth along his shaft. I felt him getting even harder in my hands.

"Elena. You have no idea what you do to me. Absolutely. No. fucking. Idea." It came out in as a desperate growl that heated me to the core. My mouth hung open in a silence gasp as he slid two fingers inside me.

"Tell me what you want." His voice was a husky demand. My hands' pace around his erection increased as he began to circle my clitoris with his thumb.

He was practically panting as he gazed into my eyes. "I want you." I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his hips as I allowed him to release me from pleasure for a moment as he positioned himself at my entrance. Then he looked up, caught me in a passionate kiss right as he gently glided himself into me.

This was it, the moment we became one. I had never felt so complete. Once my body had adapted to his size he began to move slowly. As soon as he did my world erupted in pleasure. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails into his flesh letting him be the only thing to ground me to this world.

Our kisses ceased once he began to pick up speed, again paying attention to my ever so sensitive nub with his thumb.

I caught him glance at the clock one last time but I pulled his face back towards mine to plant rough kisses on his soft lips. He sighed in pleasure and pushed in deeper almost as a way to let me experience the same amount of pleasure he was feeling.

That's when I started to feel it building. All the muscles in my body were winding tight. I knew he could feel it too because his movement became more urgent and needy. His thumb was relentless and he bent down to take one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Oh…Damon!" I yelled. I could feel myself getting closer.

"I-I'm gonna-" "Cum for me Elena" he cut me off. I obeyed and felt the flood of pleasure and release and as I tightened around him in the throes of orgasm he too yelled my name, "oooh Elena!" and I could feel him pulsing as he finished inside of me.

I felt completely exhausted. My whole being was simply tired. I closed my eyes as Damon rolled off of me and pulled me securely to him.

"I love you Elena, you have no idea how much this means to me." I heard him say and felt light kisses raining all over my face and neck as I drifted off to sleep.  
-

(Damon's POV)  
I still couldn't believe what had just happened. It felt like a dream. _I only wished we could have had more time. I could have shown her so many more pleasures._ But tonight was enough. This was enough.

_Speaking of time…_  
I looked over at the clock which now read 9:57 pm. _With only minutes to spare too. Nicely done Mr. Salvatore. _ I thought to myself.

Then I stared back at the peacefully sleeping Elena in my arms. _We're going to have a baby. A child._ I still had no idea what that meant yet. Would she leave Stefan? Part of me knew this might be out of the question but there was no way I was going to leave Elena's side. _Not while she is pregnant with my child._ I decided that no matter what I had to be there for her now. It was a matter of family now. _Even if she thinks of me as a sperm donor_- I cringed at the idea- _this meant the world to me._ This was something we created together and that meant I had responsibility.

I let out a breath I realized I had been holding in. _maybe I should think of something else. This is giving me a headache._

I rolled on my back with one arm still behind Elena's head. _I felt almost human while this happened. _I thought absently. _Maybe that is how the magic worked._ I looked curiously at Elena who seemed to look very much human herself. I touched her rosy checks and smiled.

_Since I'm human I guess it's safe to say that was the best experience of my life. Although it was short, granted, I hardly had anytime to admire the beauty sleeping next to me. I still felt something I never have before._ I closed my eyes and began to relax letting images of tonight's events play in my vision.

_I wonder what it will look like…_ The idea of a baby was still something very foreign. If anything it scared the complete shit out of me. But there was some pleasure to be had out of imagining a mini me or Elena running around.

Sighing one last time I snuggled closer to Elena and deeply inhaled her sent as I faded into a deep sleep.

**Phew, that sure got my heart rate up. Haha things to enjoy on a Monday night… Well review with thoughts and concerns. XOX mss. brightside **


	5. Pancakes and Consequences

**What an overwhelmingly positive reaction I got from the last chapter ^_^ glad everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. We're winding down with this next one but please keep the reviews coming. Just so you know I am reading every single one of them and smiling. Thank you all so much for the support. Enjoy chapter 5**

(Damons POV)  
I groaned at the sound of my phone ringing for what felt like the 5th time in the last 10 minutes. _Why didn't I think to turn that stupid thing off last night?_

I looked down at Elena and saw she was smiling in her sleep and my heart warmed. _She still looks beautiful as ever._ Then I skillfully untangled myself from her so I could answer my phone.

Looking around the room our clothes were scattered everywhere from last night. I racked my brain to try and remember where my pants might have ended up and laughed lightly as I finally found them hanging over the lamp shade. _Well that's a first._

While reaching into my pocket to retrieve my phone it started to buzz again. I looked at the caller id and knew this was going to be an interesting conversation as I grabbed my boxer briefs and slipped out of the room so as not to wake Elena.

"Hello, Damon speaking." I said trying to put on my clothes.

"DAMON! Where the hell are you?! I have been trying to get ahold of you and Elena ALL NIGHT! You both just disappeared! I was worried sick!" Caroline's voice sounded like the horsed voice of someone who had been leaving voicemails all night. But the fact that she hadn't actually gone to Elena's house to check for us meant it couldn't have been all that pressing so I decided not to feel guilty.

"Elena had to get her phone so we ended up just camping out at her place for the night." I swallowed and pushed out the question I knew she would be expecting, "Any news on Stefan?"

Caroline relaxed on the other line but she was still full of questions, "No. And wait a minute, you two stayed there alone all night?"

"Yes." I still wasn't sure exactly what last night meant for Elena and I wasn't about to let Caroline in on all of the details before Elena was ready.

"I'm going to grab Bonnie and we'll be right over soon." Caroline hung up and I swore silently. _Couldn't we have at least a few moments to ourselves before the whole world came in?_ I took a few moments to decide what to do next. _I'd better wake Elena up and make sure she's dressed before they get here._ I thought smiling to myself.

Walking back into the room I noticed Elena had sprawled out in a sleepy attempt to search for me.  
I was still shirtless as I bent over her and kissed her cheek and then down her neck and whispered. "Elena love, you have to wake up." I heard her take a deep breath and lean into my kisses as she stretched.

"why?" she whined once I pulled away to study her naked figure underneath the thin sheet as it clung to the curves of her body.  
"Because," I smiled, "Your friends have left about a million messages for us on our phones all night long and after hearing I spent the night they probably want to make sure you're alive still and insisted on coming over."

Elena finally opened her chocolate brown eyes and sat up, shyly pulling the blankets up to cover herself.  
"I'm starving." She said simply with a bright smile directed at me.

"well, I think I have some blood bags in my car." I had thought about grabbing one before she woke up.

"ick! Definitely not. Damon didn't I tell you last night? I'm officially human now until after this whole thing is over." I looked at her in shock for a moment. _So I wasn't imagining it. _"You were human too, but only as long as you needed to be for... well" She was blushing deeply, "You know."

I couldn't believe it. I was right about feeling human. _So that is how it works then. _I laughed and decided to tease her a little, "Sorry Elena, you seemed a little too preoccupied last night to mention that we'd be human." I picked up her panties off the floor and presented them to her as emphasis and she blushed deeper and snatched them out of my hand. "However it's now been noted. Shall I make you some breakfast then?"

"Yes please." She grinned as I came down to kiss her. She suddenly became nervous and I kissed her cheek instead. "With pleasure." I whispered into her ear before pulling away.

She playfully pushed me out of the room and closed the door. _You weren't this shy last night_. I thought as I went down the stairs to start making some pancakes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Elena's POV

I sighed as I scanned the state of my room. Clothes were everywhere. I saw Damon's shirt still on the ground and decided to pick it up and set it on my bed so I wouldn't forget to give it to him before our company arrived and started asking questions. My clothes were mainly circled around the bed on the floor and I began to gather them as I thought about last night.

_Now what?_ Was my first thought. _What happens with me now? or more pressingly what happens between me and Damon? _ Based on how he was acting this morning I felt like it was safe to assume he was expecting things to be different between us. _Of course they would be but what did that mean for me and Stefan? Oh god, when Stefan finds out…_ _What would he do exactly? Become ripper Stefan again?_ The thought terrified me. _Would he take claim on the child? Try to raise it as his own? But Damon… would he be okay with that? _Something told me Damon would fight it. Although picturing Damon as a father figure was not the easiest thing to do I knew he cared deeply about things that belonged to him. _And there was no question that this baby did in fact belong to him._ I blushed as I finished putting on my clothes. _Obviously we will need to talk later about this._

"First Pancake is ready Elena! Come and get it!" I heard Damon yell brightly from down stairs. I took his shirt with me and flew down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen Damon's back was to me and as he worked on flipping the next pancake I couldn't help but ogle his shirtless presence. He was attractive in every sense of the word, that was for sure. It took me a moment to get my thoughts out of the gutter.

"It smells incredible Damon thank you." I said and then handed him his shirt, "It might be better if my friends didn't see you shirtless though."

He looked up with a raised eye brow. "Oh? And why is that exactly?" he had turned towards me and was soon inches from my face as he continued in a gravely morning voice, "They know I spent the night and come on Elena, Bonnie is going to know what you did because you're still human, am I right?" I swallowed suddenly flushed at the closeness.

Before I had the chance to respond Damon took the shirt from my hand and pulled it on before turning back to the pancakes, "they're here." He said.

I walked around him to grab my plate with a pancake in the shape of what I assumed to be the letter E. I looked questioningly at it before I heard him explain, "It's supposed to be an E for Elena." I giggled at the morphed lower half of the "E" and replied "That's cute, thank you."

Just then Caroline entered with Bonnie in tow. "Alright you two had better have a good reason for completely ignoring me all night." Caroline stopped in front of the dining table with arms crossed over her chest. Bonnie was avoiding eye contact with either of us.

"Oh Caroline, didn't we tell you? We felt like we should give you and Tyler some well-deserved time alone since there was obviously no sense in going after Stefan until we all healed up." Damon turned around and smiled the sincerest smile he could muster but it just came across as sarcastic. "Anyone care for some pancakes? I'm on a roll with my shapes and I take requests" He wiggled his eye brows with almost childlike enthusiasm. "How about it Blondie? I feel like a smiley face pancake would help turn that frown upside down." He did the smile gesture with his index figures to go along with his words.

"Shut it Damon, I'm not in the mood." Then she turned to me, "Elena?" Her eyes were squinted in confusion as she came closer to me. "Are you…are you human?" Bonnies eyes shot up and looked angrily at Damon who's eyes had also shot up but in a protective way to make sure Caroline wasn't about to do anything.

Soon all eyes were on me and I had to take a breath. "Yes." I said. Bonnie groaned in frustration. "Are you kidding me Elena?! You went through with it! With HIM!?" she said and accusingly pointed at Damon.

"Hey back off Witch." Damon growled and picked up the pan he had been using to cook with. It was more as a precaution than as any sort of threat.

"Does everyone know what is going on here besides me?" Caroline looked around at each of us. After realizing we were all avoiding her gaze I finally spoke up. "Car. It's kind of a long story, but basically…"

"She's pregnant." Bonnie said all emotion devoid from her voice. She was still staring daggers at Damon.

"WHAT? Elena, seriously?" I nodded, the realization hadn't really hit me yet until now. _I guess the fact that I'm still human proves it then. I'm pregnant. This is really going to happen now._

Caroline ran to me and practically swung me off the ground and into a big hug. "Hey, easy there Blondie, she's not just some rag doll. She's got precious cargo on board now." Damon's voice sounded strange. Almost protective.

"Yeah, yeah." Caroline said then let me down. I could see she had small tears forming. "I'm just so happy for you Elena!" I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug myself. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I gulped. "Uh…well."

"Because it just happened last night." Bonnie clarified. "With Damon none the less." Damon started to let out another threat but Caroline's reaction stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh my god. Does Stefan know?" I looked over to Damon pleading with my expression for some help.

"No. It wasn't exactly planned very well." Damon offered, looking at Bonnie. "_Someone_ could have given Elena a little bit more of a heads up."

"Yeah? Well maybe if _someone_ had kept it in his pants I could have figured a way out of this." Bonnie shot back. Damon became furious.

"You think I did this just because I wanted to?! Elena could have been running from Klaus for 500 years without my intervening. I offered to help!"

"So you think raping her was the best help!? Why would she want a baby with you?! She loves Stefan!" Bonnie softened as soon as she spoke. She must have seen the broken expression flash on Damon's face before he masked it with rage. He walked right up to her and snarled in a lowered voice. "I did not _rape_ her. Don't you EVER say that again you insensible witch. I let her make her own decision about what she wanted." And with that Damon was walking out the door.

"Damon!" I ran out to try and catch him before he took off but as soon as I made it to the doorway he was long gone. I felt emotion bubble up within me and the tears felt hot on my cheeks. It was like I could feel the hurt Damon was going through.

I whipped around and screamed at Bonnie, "How could you?!" then ran into my room and slammed the door. I went to my phone and tried to call Damon but after four rings there was no answer. I tried to clear up my tears and speak clearly as I left the voicemail.

"Damon. Please come back. I need you right now, I'll make Bonnie leave, and she had no right to say that to you. You were right I did make my own decision about last night. I…" I paused to pull back the tears and decide exactly how I wanted to say this. "I'm glad this will be your baby. I care about you a lot Damon. Please come back." I hung up the phone and collapsed on my bed knowing I would have to face Bonnie and Caroline downstairs at some point I rolled on my back and sighed.

My hands slowly moved down to my stomach. _There's something growing in there now. _I smiled through my dried tears. Thinking about it calmed me instantly and make my heart flutter. I stood up and went to my full length mirror to get a better look.

I lifted my shirt slowly and glanced at the place where I would soon be showing at. Rubbing my stomach lovingly I thought to myself. _ I hope you aren't as impulsive as your father._ I thought about it some more then added, _But I won't love you any less if you are. I just hope you don't get into as much trouble as we do. Especially if you have his eyes, _ I inwardly laughed, _I don't think I would ever be able to punish you if you did._

**Hope you liked it! As always review with thoughts and concerns and I will be working tonight on the next chapter and hopefully have that up for you all tomorrow. :] XOXO Miss. Brightside**


	6. Talks and Car Rides

**Back again with a new chapter! On another note who all has seen the pictures for episode 7 of this seasons vampire diaries?! I'm totally dying with excitement. Haha. Anyways enjoy**

Damon's POV

I knew just running away wasn't going to help anything _but dammit it sure made me feel better. I no longer had to worry about retraining myself from snapping Bonnie's scrawny neck._ I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and relaxed against the hood of my car.

_Here I was in the middle of nowhere sitting on my car when I could be doing something useful like being with Elena or helping to rescue Stefan. Oh who was I kidding, I know the real reason Bonnie's comment hurt me so much. It's because it was true. Elena would have never done what she did had Stefan been around. She loved him._ I looked back into my car through the window to see if I had brought any bourbon with me. _I guess that's a negative. Damn. _

The moon tonight was just a minuscule sliver. _Yet another reminded of what had happened last night. That tiny sliver of a moon would turn back into a full moon in just a few weeks. A lot like the tiny life that now grows in Elena, small now but in a few months…_ I had a hard time accepting it. _Me as a father? It just seems so ridiculous. And besides if Stefan ever found out he'd probably just assume that since it was his girlfriend it was now his baby. _I huffed. _Like hell I'd ever let that happen. _

Just then something moved out of the corner of my eye. I stood up on alert and watched as something, no, _someone_, disappeared into the edge of the forest to the right of me. _Was that who I thought it was? No… that's impossible._

Out of curiosity I swiftly got up and followed the figure. I only got 5 steps into the woods before I felt her breath on my neck.

"It's awfully rude to spy Damon." Her voice was like silk and venom. It made me sick.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I turned around to face her hoping that my eyes shone through with the disgusted feelings I had towards her.

"Oh come now Damon must you always be so noisy." Her hand went up to caress my face but I revoltingly tilted my head away and decided to take a different approach. "Stefan's been kidnapped."

Her eyebrows faked a surprised look then smiled sinisterly. "Like I didn't already know."

Something about that didn't sit right with me. "So are you hoarding him then?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head with disdain. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Look. I'm not playing your games today Katherine. Why did you let me follow you only to stop me here?" she eyed me suspiciously then leaned her back against the closest tree.

"I've heard some rumors." She played with the tree bark next to her head absentmindedly while wearing a bit of a pout. _I bet she thinks she's playing cute. God what a self-absorbed…_ "Some rumors regarding the possibility of a vampire baby." She looked up to check my reaction. I allowed only a second of shock then laughed.

"That's ridiculous. Who the hell told you that?" I tried to play off my shock with amusement. Hoping she didn't notice how eager I was to find out where she'd heard it from.

"Stefan told me." I felt my jaw drop and again I had to look away in order to hide my reaction but it was too late. She could tell I knew something. "Oh so you do know." She lifted herself off of the tree and walked in a circle around me.

"Where's Stefan?" I actually started to become scared. _If Katherine found out about Elena…_ I felt a chill run through me at the idea of it. "Don't change the subject Damon. You know about this too? I take it you're using your little witch to get information?" She stopped so that she was directly behind me. I turned after she was silence for a few seconds.

"Who Bonnie? Good luck with that, like she's strong enough to cast that kind of spell anyways. Who you need to talk to is Klaus." She stiffened. Eyes narrowed. "Oh wait, you can't." I smirked at her and came closer. "You're too afraid of him. Too bad. Now tell me where you're keeping Stefan."

"Now why would I tell you that?" she was keen on staying on step ahead of me. She knew now that she had information I wanted she would bargain for the information she wanted.

"Because." I knew I had to be extremely careful with my next few words, "I know someone who knows some information on the subject in question." I would never let the secret about Elena's pregnancy out but I could lie a bit to Katherine in order to get Stefan back. I just had to make sure I left Elena out of it.

"Keep talking." She demanded

"Meet me here with Stefan tonight and I'll bring someone who can tell you everything you want to know about the spell." I knew as soon as I suggested it that it was a terrible idea. _Too many variables, and the only person she would agree to talk to was Bonnie or Elena. And since Elena is out of the question I would have to rely on Bonnie. But would she agree to help? Keh, maybe if it means getting Stefan back. _

"Deal. Sunset tonight. Oh and Damon? Do not keep me waiting." She was gone with a gust of wind. I finally relaxed a little. Walking back to my car was troubling, not only because I knew Elena was probably upset about me just up and leaving but because I would have to confront Bonnie, then Katherine and probably worst of all have to rescue Stefan and witness his reaction to what happened between me and Elena. _ This is going to be a long night._ I sighed as I made it back to my car.

Elena's POV

"Elena. Can I come in? it's me." I heard Caroline knock softly. I was still watching myself in the mirror before I turned around and pulled my shirt down replying, "Yes. Is Bonnie still here?"

She opened the door and walked in cautiously, "Yeah. But she's agreed to apologize to Damon when he gets back. I'm sorry she did that by the way." She pulled me into a hug, "It's okay Car, I know it's kind of a huge deal. But Damon really was nothing but sweet about everything. I'm just glad he was here, I honestly don't regret anything that happened." She pulled away and smiled a bit smile at me.

"I'm going to be an Auntie!" She lowered herself to be at eye level with my belly. "Hello little one, I'm your auntie Caroline," resting her hand over my shirt she looked up at me, "You have to admit that's going to be one hell of a good-looking baby." We both laughed and I rubbed my own belly a little nodding.

"That's true." Then my smile started to fade. "Caroline. Bonnie was right about one thing, I do love Stefan still. I mean what is this going to mean for us?" She stood up and nodded

"That is something you're going to have to think about. Elena, have you talked to Damon at all about this?" I exhaled shaking my head. "I was planning on talking to him soon though."

"Well… do you want to be with Damon? Do you love him?" I thought about it. "I… well I kind of said that I loved him when we were….um, you know.. last night." I looked down and blushed. _That's right. I did say that, and he said it back._

"Oh my god Elena that's serious. Did you mean it?" I thought about it a moment. _ Did I? I did care deeply about him and what happened last night… I had felt more whole and more loved than I think I ever have in my entire life. It was incredible. I had always felt something for Damon that I could never really explain in words. But I shut him out before we ever had the chance to actually get too close. But last night… I had finally let him in. Of course it was mainly because of circumstance maybe it was just the push I needed._ I finally looked up at Caroline and bite my lip. "I think I do Car, I think I love him."

Just then I heard a car pull up and ran to my window. Sure enough Damon's car was pulling into the drive way. I couldn't help but feel butterflies as I saw him open the car door. I looked back to Caroline and said, "Bonnie needs to apologize. But before that I'm going to talk to him outside." She nodded and we both went down stairs.

I practically ran out the door to meet him and went straight into his startled embrace. "Well jeez Elena, if I knew you were going to be this happy to see me every time I came back I should leave me often." I felt him smile into my hair and tighten his embrace.

"Damon! Don't leave like that again okay? I could have taken care of Bonnie but from now on I need you around okay? Please don't leave me like that again." I closed my eyes and relaxed into his arms and I felt him do the same before responding

"I know, I won't I'm sorry." He pulled away gently and stared at me finally with a quick glance over my shoulder I spoke, "Look, we need to talk about the future. I know we haven't had the chance yet but it's important we get things figured out." Damon nodded with his eyes studying me. "Alright. Let's talk someplace more private."

We both headed into his car and I sent Caroline a text  
"Me and Damon are going to talk, make sure Bonnie is ready to apologize when we get back." And hit send just as Damon started to pull away.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked carefully while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Us. And about… our baby." I watched his expression soften at the words. My hand subconsciously went to my belly again and when I looked up he was watching my hands with an unreadable face but as soon as he saw I was staring back his eyes came up to meet mine. "Okay." He said patiently turning his eyes back to the road.

"Well Damon, This is going to be your child too, and I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you unless you didn't want it." I heard him inhale and waited for his reaction.

"Elena, when I agreed to do this I fully excepted the responsibility of raising a child with you. Of course I want it and want to be there for you. Why wouldn't I?" He sounded tired like he knew he would probably have to repeat that sentence a few more hundred times before I accepted it as fact.

"I don't know." I said still unsure how I was going to bring up Stefan without upsetting us both.

"You want me to be there do you not?" he suddenly looked at me like the thought had just occurred to him for the first time. I recognized the look in his eyes, it was fear. "Yes Damon, of course I do." The fear eased but was not completely erased from his features. "Good." Was his reply.

"Damon… we should talk about us too. I mean, technically I'm still with Stefan…" I felt tightness in my chest as I said the words. I knew this would be difficult but it was necessary. Damon remained uncomfortably silent as he waited for me to continue.

I took a breath and began "I want to start off by saying that I care a lot about you-" "Elena, I'm going to stop you right there. Last night you said that you loved me." My mouth was slightly hung open in the position it had been when he cut me off as his tone became firm, "And I realize that it's easy to say when you have someone on top of you like I was and you are high on adrenaline and oxytocin, but I need to know right here and now if you meant it or not." He was staring directly at me, no, almost through me. The intensity of his gaze was suffocating.

"Damon, it's not that easy, I-" He turned his head back to face front and then slammed his hand on the steering wheel and turned back to me again, "No Elena, the only reason it isn't that easy is because you make it difficult. Just tell me did you mean it when you said you loved me or not!" Finally he pulled off to the side of the road. I became frustrated with everything and yelled back at him,

"Yes Damon! I love you alright?! I have loved you since before we had sex and you know what I will probably always love you but right now I need to think about other things, we have a baby on the way and I had promised Stefan before all of this happened that it would be his baby!" At this point I was getting out of the car and Damon followed my lead, "Yeah well guess what, it isn't his. It's mine. We made _love_ Elena. And a baby! Are you saying you're just going to go back to Stefan after all of this?!" we both stomped around the front of the car and were in each other's faces at this point.

"I don't know! I haven't even seen Stefan yet! He knows nothing about this, for all I know he might turn into Ripper Stefan after finding all this out and then what Damon?! He tries to kill our baby?!" I threw up my hands in frustration feeling a heat beginning to form between us.

"Do you honestly think I would EVER let Stefan lay a finger on MY child?! Think again Elena!" Damon's eyes were blazing blue under his furrowed eyebrows.

"Fine! Then how about me?! You don't think he'll get upset at me?! Or blame you for everything?!" Damon grabbed my face and lowered his voice but kept the same level of intensity,

"I fucking _love_ you Elena. I would _die _for you. And right now? I honestly don't give a shit what Stefan thinks." And his lips collided with my own. All of our anger melted into pure passion as he pushed my back onto the hood of the car his tongue begging for access into my mouth. His hands tangled in my hair and I pulled greedily on his pants' belt straps for a closer connection.

_This is what it would be like to be with Damon._ I thought in the back of my mind. _This is what it feels like to be alive._

**Aww I'm so mean but I'm going to cut it off there ;) haha As always review with thoughts and concerns. Much love, Miss Brightside**


	7. Lust and Plans

**Hello loves! Thank you all again for the Reviews/Follows/Favorites 3 you all keep me motivated! Hope you enjoy this one ; )**

Elena's POV

"Damon…" I whispered against his lips as he barely pulled away. "Yes?" He smirked turning his attention to my neck placing warm open mouthed kisses down to my collar bone.

"Mmmm..." I closed my eyes to heighten the feeling, "I'm still mad you know." I managed to get out before his hand slithered to unhook my bra from over my shirt. He looked up momentarily then pulled my tank top down to expose my already hard nipples.

He took both of them between each of his thumbs and index figures and began to roll them around all the while continuing his endless rain of kisses and gentle bites along my neck. I gasped and moaned pushing myself into his hands further.

He smiled and paused for a moment to ask, "You were saying…?" "Shut up" He snickered and went back to pleasuring me.

As soon as I felt one of his hands stroke up my shirt touching the soft skin of my inner thigh I remembered where we were. "Damon," I said shyly trying to pull my knees together. "We're kind of in a public place." He grinned as he came up to kiss me.

His fiery lips got busy erasing all other thoughts from my mind as they moved against my own. He pulled away but his hand remained tantalizingly close to the hem of my skirt slowly pushing it up as his husky voice whispered, "Vampire hearing remember Elena?" my skirt was now up around my waist, his fingers now guiding my panties down to expose my wet and aching sex. "It comes in handy for situations like this." He had me practically purring.

Slowly he lowered himself between my legs and looked up catching my eye before smirking his sultry smirk again, "You know I've wanted to do this for so long, but last night time just didn't permit. So let me make it up to you now." I panted in anticipation as soon as his eyes turned back to the most intimate part of me.

He was an expert. _Dear god_ …I gripped his hair feeling his tongue flatten out against my inner lips. He felt me tilt my hips up to meet his mouth and I could almost feel his excitement increase. He sucked lightly on my clit and I completely lost control of my body. "Oh Damon… that feels so good…" I inhaled deeply as his fingers joined his tongue between my legs, gliding into me while his tongue was still busy licking and sucking my bundle of nerves.

Just when I thought I was about to cum my phone went off causing both Damon and I to jump. "I-I should probably get that." I excused myself and pulled my skirt down and my panties and shirt up much to Damon's protesting eyes.

"Hello?" I answered still a little out of breath. "Hey sorry if I interrupted anything but Bonnie and I were getting a little worried, you've been gone for a while." I laughed at Damon's put out facial expression upon hearing Caroline.

"Tell her she did interrupt something and if she knows what's good for her she'll give us another 30 minutes." Damon threatened while wrapping his arms around me from behind pushing his erection into my back and breathing in my ear. I giggled and pushed him away. "No it's alright Car, we'll be back soon." "Sounds good." I could tell by her tone of voice she had an idea of what we might have been busy doing.

I smiled and turned around to face Damon. "So…" I walked into his embrace as he leaned against his car door lazily. "We should probably go back." I cuddled into his chest and he breathed me in. "Hmmm, okay, under one condition." His voice did nothing to help my efforts of trying to calm my nerves and sexual thoughts.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I looked innocently up at him. "That we finish this another time. Soon." The last word was a growl. I sighed and rested my head back on his chest. "Yes Damon, I promise."

With that he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest, his expression suddenly serious. "Elena, I want you to know my intentions here before we go. I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend or lover or whatever you want to call it, but the point is that I am here. Not just for today, for as long as I'm able to be." All I could do was stare. It was a beautiful sentiment.

I knew of course that in saying all of this he expected me to give him a similar statement, but as much as it felt right and as much as I might want to agree right now I knew it was too soon. I may love Damon but I also loved Stefan and I felt like enough had happened in the short time that he had been missing.

I took a moment to just get lost in Damon's eyes and felt myself calm under his loving gaze. Finally my smile broke the trance.

"Thank you Damon. You have no idea how much that means to me." I could tell how he felt by the way his eyebrows turned downwards for a moment in disappointment, but I knew it was all for the best. If we moved too fast right now things could end up backfiring on us. _Better to take things slow._ I thought with an internal nod.

Damon's POV

Her response was a conservative one. I could tell she was struggling with her mind and her emotions. Her eyes told me one thing and her words told me another. I knew where she was coming from and I agreed, at least, for now. The first thing on my to-do list now was to get Stefan back. In order to do that I needed to let Elena in on the plan, and I knew convincing her to not get involved was going to be difficult.

As we got back into the car I watched her closely going over what I was going to tell her in my mind. _Should I even mention Katherine? How would I explain this without making it sound like I was trying to get Bonnie killed?_ I bit the inside of my cheek and finally decided to wing it,

"Elena. I have a plan to get Stefan back." I watched her turn wide eyed towards me. "You do? How?"

"Well, this is going to sound bad but when I disappeared earlier I ran into Katherine…" I waited to see her reaction. It appeared as though she was still most interested on the actual plan and paid little attention to the whole Katherine thing. "And?" she asked impatiently while turning down the radio.

"Yeah, and, she kind of mentioned something that made me believe she had Stefan hostage." I stepped on the gas harder realizing I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "What?" Elena's pitch was rising with her impatience.

"She asked if I knew anything about the spell that allowed vampires to reproduce." Elena turned to her stomach protectively with her mouth ajar with the understanding of what that might mean. "Hey," I laid one of my hands over her own that was gripping her smooth belly and rubbed lightly. "I didn't tell her anything, don't worry." She relaxed and watched me rub her belly. I was hardly aware of the movements my hand was making.

"Anyways, long story short I made a deal with her. Stefan in exchange for answers about the spell, but that's the tricky part. Elena," I saw her strained face and smiled reassuringly at her but removed my hand from its place on her stomach, "We cannot let her know anything about our baby. Which means we have to have Bonnie give her information, besides you, Bonnie is the only one Katherine will trust to give her information." To my surprise when I pulled into the driveway and turned to check on Elena I saw her look back at me with a fully determined face on.

"When do we do the exchange?" she asked taking me by surprise, "Uh, well, tonight actually. At sunset." She bounced out of the car towards the house, "Good, let's get to planning then."

I followed her into the house only to be met at the door by a distraught looking Bonnie. "Damon, look. I need to apologize for the things I said this morning." I gave her a hard stare, "You _need_ to or you _want _to?" She huffed, "Need to. It was unfair and I'm sorry." I took an aggressive step towards her mostly to shake her confidence, "Damn right it was unfair, you have no idea what took place last night and I'm not going to be judged by you for the things I do."

"Damon, she's trying to apologize." I heard Elena's soft voice clarify from her place on the couch next to Caroline, "Well maybe an apology isn't enough Elena, she accused me of raping you incase you forgot." I walked past a frustrated and tired Bonnie hardly glancing in her direction as I set my hands on the back of the couch, one on each side of Elena. "Well then could you maybe tell her how she can make it up to you if you aren't going to accept just an apology?"

Elena's head leaned backwards against the back of the couch to look straight up at me. I rolled my eyes down at her but then got what she was saying.

"Ah yes, Bonnie," I turned my head to look back at her, "You could help us with one thing. See I ran into Katherine earlier and she has Stefan and the only way she'll give him back is if we give her some information on the spell that got Elena pregnant," I walked slowly and hostilely towards her as she watched me closely, "Only you will _not_, mention anything about you casting the spell on Elena already under ANY circumstances. Got it?" I felt the first of my paternal instincts kick in as I said the words in the most threatening way I could manage.

_Bonnie would not let Katherine know about our baby. I will never allow it._ Caroline cleared her throat to break the tension between us and I stepped back to listen to her.

"Wait why does Katherine have Stefan? Didn't that hunter shoot him?" All eyes were on me for an explanation. "Yeah well, I didn't exactly ask for all the details from her. I decided we would be in a better position to ask questions once we got Stefan back." I ran my hands through my hair and continued, "So Bonnie, are you in or not? I told her we'd meet at sunset and since you're the queen of short notice I'm going to have to force an answer out of you sooner rather than later here."

Bonnie completely ignored me and focused on Elena, "What do you want me to say? How can I tell her about the spell without mentioning you?" Elena sighed and shook her head "I don't know Bonnie, but we have to figure out a way if we're getting Stefan back." I laughed.

"It's pretty simple Bonnie just act like you haven't cast the spell yet, and above all do NOT mention anything about Elena." Even though Bonnie still ignored me I knew she accepted what I had to say by the way her head gave a small nod in thought. _This had better work._ I walked into the kitchen to find myself a drink.

Elena and Bonnie continued to talk as Caroline came up next to me while I opened up different cupboards.

"Damon, I didn't want to freak out Elena but don't you think it's weird that Katherine first kidnaps Stefan, then comes around asking about that spell? I mean do you think…?" I slowly shut the current cupboard door I was searching in and turned towards her with wide eyes, "God dammit." I swore lowly. "I mean, Katherine is a heartless bitch, sure but even she must have some kind of maternal instincts, right?" Caroline followed me to the other side of the kitchen insistently,

"Yes Caroline, she does. And I'm an idiot for not thinking about this sooner. This changes things." I grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously, "Do not tell Elena about this, but I need you to watch her and keep her here. I'll fill Bonnie in on the car ride."

Caroline nodded as I let her go and went into the living room and both girls looked up at me expectantly, "Alright Witch, me and you will be going to get Stefan and Elena and Caroline you hold up the fort," I picked up my jacket and keys as I paused at the door. "Bonnie, we're leaving now."

**Sorry again to everyone who was waiting for my update. I just ran into some crazy busy situations this weekend and had zero time to update. No worries though : ) Because It's here now. Tell me you're your thoughts and concerns with your wonderful reviews. XOXO Miss Brightside. **


	8. Nail Polish and Confrontations

**Next chapter, I want to start updated more often again, especially because we have to wait an extra week for the new episode lame. So here is chapter 8 ^_^ hope you enjoy it.**

Elena's POV

"Damon!" I walked stubbornly to his side and turned him around, "Why are you leaving now? And why am I not allowed to come?"

I felt his shoulders tense under my hands as he shifted to face me completely, "Elena, the sooner we do this the better and as far as why you're not allowed to come," His hands glided against my side and around to my stomach were it paused for a moment, "I don't know if you've forgotten but you have something extremely important in there and we can't risk exposing it to people like Katherine."

I took his hand and held it in both of mine. I knew it would be impossible to convince Damon to let me come along. Obviously he is now a million times more protective of me, _if that's even possible,_ because of the baby.

"What can we do to make ourselves useful?" Asked Caroline. I turned to see Bonnie and Caroline both slightly blushing at witnessing the recent intimate moment between us.

"Well for starters you could call your boyfriend hybrid to come over and help keep things safe around here. Beyond that, keep your cell phones on, chances are we will be making a quick escape and if we need to get ahold of you it will be for an important reason." Damon broke eye contact with me for only a few moments to address Caroline and then came right back to me. I could tell it pained him to leave me in the hands in someone else.

"it'll be okay." I whispered to him, "Come back quickly though." I went in to hug him and he gladly took the embrace. "I'll be missing you." I said finally and felt him tighten around me. I heard Bonnie exit the house to the car, clearly uncomfortable with us. But Damon only ignored her.

"I know, I just don't want this to end you know? I feel like once Stefan gets back this is all going to go away…" His tone was gentle but mostly sad. I felt terrible because I knew he had a good reason to think that is how it was going to be. It was nothing I hadn't done before, but before we had never gotten this close. I knew for me that meant it could be very different but for Damon it only meant he was loosing more and ultimately it would hurt him more.

"I know, but things are different this time, you've kind of left a more permanent impression on me this time." I smiled and released him to gesture towards my belly. My smile was infectious getting both Caroline and Damon to smile back.

Damon tilted his forehead to lean against my own and gave me a lingering kiss but ended it when Caroline squealed. We both turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she said with a big grin, "I was just picturing how adorable it is going to be." I knew if Damon could blush right then he would have. Instead he smirked playfully down at me and then slowly freed me from his hug.

"Take care of them." Damon said quickly to Caroline and he was gone.

I instantly felt the coldness where his warmth once was. I sighed and walked back to the couch where Caroline was sitting now while dialing Tyler. She patted my back.

"It'll be alright Elena, you said so yourself. Damon will get Stefan back before you know it." I looked up at my best friend and saw her smiling down at me. She had a point.

"I'm going to take a bath Car, I need some stress relief." She nodded as she greeted Tyler on the other end of the phone line.

_I definitely need something to keep my mind off what might be happening with Damon right now. A bath sounds wonderful._

Damon's POV

"Damon, I'm not going to lie, I am freaking the hell out right now. How are you so calm?" Bonnie was starting to get on my nerves real fast. I huffed

"Maybe because I don't have the luxury to be freaking out right now. A lot is riding on this Bonnie and you should be freaking out because even with the most remote or general reference to Elena's current condition or the fact that you've done the spell or even have the ability to do the spell and Katherine will figure everything out and probably kill you on the spot. Not to mention everyone who is in her path, especially Elena." I shivered at the image of Katherine going after Elena. _Happy thoughts Damon._ I thought sarcastically.

"God Damon how could you have said anything less motivational right now? I'm freaking out and you tell me all of this?!" Bonnie crossed her arms and sunk into the car seat defeated. I almost laughed.

"Hey Bonnie I hate to tell you this-" I paused, "Actually I rather enjoy it, but listen, I have a lot more to lose than you do in this so I have zero sympathy here." My knuckles grew white as I kneaded the steering wheel, "Besides we have to talk strategy here." I turned to her, "so pay attention." She sat up slightly but kept her arms crossed in defiance.

_Like I care._ I thought, _as long as she does her part I'll tolerate her. _

…

Elena's POV

I slowly touched my toes into the tub and closed my eyes at the incredible warmth. I sighed and put all of my leg in followed by the rest of myself. _At least I can pretend to be relaxed._ I knew of course my mind would still be racing until everyone came back unharmed but at least this way I could relax my body.

Caroline and Tyler were now downstairs keeping watch for any trouble. I knew of course that they'd be much more helpful being backup with Damon and Bonnie but there was no convincing Damon. He had his mind made up that right now protecting me was the most important job either of them could be doing.

Then there was the matter of telling Stefan. _How much would he assume? I mean he hadn't actually known that Bonnie would cast the spell that day when he was captured so would he even assume I went ahead and did it without him? Of course not_. I exhaled and let my head fall back to soak my hair as I thought further

_Would Damon tell him as soon as he saw him? No, of course not he understood Stefan should hear it from me. Besides I knew Damon secretly was just as concerned about Stefan's reaction as I was, whether it be a distraught one or an irate one. _I swirled the bubbles around me with my fingers still deep in thought.

_One thing that still bugs me is Katherine. Why is she involved in this at all? More importantly why did she take Stefan from the hunter? Was she rescuing him? And if so why?_ My thoughts only came faster as more questions than answers pooped up. I leaned back into the water and tried to erase them already regretting the can of worms I had opened up.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Elena, whenever you're done I got you something."

I looked up from the bath water and responded, "Okay Car, I'll be out in a minute." And stood up to take my towel from its rack and wrapped it around myself. On my way out I spotted some nail polish and grabbed a few colors then slid into my room. I threw the nail polishes on my bed and quickly changed into some pajamas already feeling lighter after my bath.

I heard movement and turned to see Caroline at my door with a bag in her hand. "So I just got this because you were taking forever in the bath and I wanted to lift your spirits." Caroline bounced over to me and handed me the bag. I glanced at it and gave her a skeptical look before saying, "You didn't have to get me anything."

She shook her head and gestured for me to open the bag as she flopped down on my bed causing the nail polishes to jump. I did and saw a book. Upon seeing the title I laughed and joined her on my bed.

"Pregnancy and You, huh? Haha really Caroline, however cheesy this may be I really appreciate it. I haven't really had the time to start thinking about things like this." I hugged her and she smiled a big smile,

"Well it's very informative. The lady at the library said she read it during her first pregnancy and that the diagrams are wonderfully informative." I made a face as I flipped threw a few pages to look at them.

"Informative yeah, they sure don't leave anything out." I looked up and noticed the nail polishes again and picked them up. "So, I found these and decided we should do our nails, Tyler can join us if he'd like."

Caroline laughed and picked up the light purple polish, "Please Elena, can you imagine Tyler wanting to paint his nails?" She giggled with me as we both thought of it, "Besides he's just fine keeping watch outside. We need some girl time." I agreed as I looked at a few more pages of the book and went to the section about the first few weeks of pregnancy.

"What color do you want?" Caroline asked already starting on her own nails. "Hmm. How about blue? That's supposed to be a calming color right?" I reached for the slightly turquoise polish, "Blue it is."

Damon's POV

"Alright so let's go over it again. Katherine's motivation is simple, she wants another chance to be a mother so do not EVER let her think that she doesn't have that chance anymore. Also no mentioning Elena. You also have to act like you don't hate me because in this situation you have no reason to. Keep saying there is no way you can cast that spell. Oh and do not mention Elena." "You've said that already!" Bonnie threw her hands up as I pulled off the side of the road, "Well it's important. Once we've got Stefan in our hands we leave immediately, Got it all?" Bonnie gave me a face and shook her head. "Yeah. Let's just do it already before I pass out from all this pressure."

We both opened our doors and looked around. I started for the edge of the forest again with Bonnie following quietly behind. I couldn't see Katherine anywhere but I knew she'd be watching for us. I yelled, "Hey KATHERINE! I've got a little witch here who is chalk full of information if you wanna come out and greet us!" I stepped back and waited.

"I thought you said she'd be here Damon." Bonnie whispered threateningly at me. "Relax." I said back to her while keeping my eye on the edge of the forest.

Suddenly a flash of black hit my eye and then Katherine stood in front of us. "Why hello Damon, it's always a pleasure," She flashed me a hostile smile, "And Bonnie wasn't it?" Bonnie nodded hesitantly looking towards me for help.

"Alright Katherine, I held up my side of things now where the hell is Stefan." Her smile dropped and she was all business now.

"In the forest chained to a tree. We can go find him together but first I'd like to chat with the witch." I shifted realizing this may not be as easy as I had thought. "Why don't you let me take Stefan out of the way and give you and Bonnie time to talk?"

She smirked, "Like I'd let you get away with my bargaining tool early. Come chat with us Damon, I'm sure you know a thing or two on the subject as well." Her smile was hiding something but I couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever it was it makes me uneasy as hell. I sighed and looked towards Bonnie to start.

"What do you want to know Katherine?" Bonnie sounded as uneasy as I did. "Well, for starters can you do the spell?" I shot a quick glance sideways at Bonnie again at the question. _Remember what I said._ "No." _atta girl. _

Katherine rolled her eyes and took two steps closer to Bonnie. "Don't be foolish, I've seen what you can do, not to mention Stefan told me about your little plan." I could see the blood drain from Bonnie's face as she pointed to me accusingly. "He told me to say it!"

My mouth dropped. _How stupid could you be?! Who knows how much Stefan already told her but to top it all off now Bonnie went and exposed me as someone who wants to keep it a secret and Katherine wouldn't be stupid enough not to figure out why._

"Really?" This definitely perked Katherine's interest as she walked slowly over to me analyzing my every move. "Now why would that be? What secrets are you keeping Damon Salvatore?"

I tried to let a breath out as calmly as possible, "None that concern you." I knew there was no getting out of it now. Katherine was going to figure it out. "Well then witch, did you happen to cast that spell while Stefan was gone?" Her eye brow rose with a slight smile, she knew she had it figured out too.

"I-I… uh… T-the spell requires." I gave Bonnie a desperate glance begging for her to not spell it out for Katherine, at least make her try to guess. Katherine beat me to it though and stared directly into her eyes, "Do not lie to be again witch, or there will be consequences." I heard Bonnie gasp and then, "Yes. I did, I cast it last night." Instantly Katherine had moved away from Bonnie and went right to me.

"Damon!" Her laugh was vile. "Don't tell me Damon knocked up Elena." Both Bonnie and my faces were completely devoid of emotion. Glancing at my hard expression Katherine laughed harder, "Oh my, won't Stefan be excited to hear about this." With that she yelled, "STEFAN! Your brother has the most exciting news for you."

I stiffened and watched the edge of the forest and sure enough Stefan came out in chains followed closely by the vampire hunter. If Bonnie was panicking before she was a complete mess now. I threw the car keys at her. "Go wait in the car." I instructed and swallowed and turned back to face two of my least favorite people in the world and my brother. _This is gonna suck._

"Stefan. For the record I never wanted you to find out like this." I tried to explain quickly before Katherine cut me off, "Stefan, remember all those lovely things you were telling me about how you and Elena were planning on having a new little bundle of joy?" Stefan looked beat up and ragged, like he'd be tortured non-stop since being captured but his eyes were steady on mine. "Well, looks like your big brother just took all those plans and crushed them." Stefan looked confused and shook his head,

"Damon. What is Katherine talking about?" he sounded so weak. I closed my eyes to keep myself from having to stare any longer at the expression Stefan wore. It was so dejected. "Stefan, Bonnie had already cast the spell by the time you had gone looking for me. By the time I escaped and got back to them Elena had only a little over an hour left." I struggled but continued, "You have to understand, if we hadn't done it Elena would have been waiting for 500 years before another chance came up."

Stefan continued to shake his head, each time more forcefully. "What are you saying Damon?" The weakness in his voice was being replaced by what sounded like rage. I was beginning to take a few steps back as I saw the hunter releasing his chains. Katherine stood by idly watching it all unfold.

"I- we- we had sex Stefan." I looked up and caught his wide eyes, "I got her pregnant." I braced myself for it but it was still so powerful it knocked me off my feet. Stefan had tackled me and was now trying to choke me.

**I think somewhere after chapter 10 I will have some fast forward moments, how does everyone feel about this? Anyways tell me your thoughts and concerns in reviews! I love all the follows and favorites but I never know what I am doing wrong or what I might need to improve on :] also suggestions are welcome. Love! XO Miss Brightside**


	9. Worries and Taking Sides

**After some troubling computer issues causing me to have to rewrite the stuff I lost here it is finally! Chapter 9! Lots of plot points coming to a head. As always enjoy ^_^**

Damon's POV

I felt myself loosing fight and darkness fading into the edges of my vision as Stefan continued strangling me. I was gasping for air when all of a sudden Stefan went limp on top of me. Looking over his shoulder in a moment of shock I saw the hunter with a vervain syringe in his hand. I threw Stefan off taking short wheezy breaths trying to return my oxygen supply to normal as the black veins around my eyes receded.

With a panicked glance at Katherine who was simply staring at the now unconscious Stefan while deep in thought I stood shakily to my feet.

"What the hell was that Katherine? Are you working with hunters now?" I turned to the hunter when she did nothing to reply and put my hands up defensively while backing away from his close gaze. "And you! Do you have any idea who she is?! She's the devil compared to me! If you want a dead vampire do us all a favor and kill her!" I was still breathing erratically and my speech was cut off in pregnant pauses in order to maintain consciousness.

"Miss Pierce has informed me of both your brother's crimes and yours, Mr. Salvatore." I only looked at him with my eyebrows pulled down in confusion and frustration. _Who was this guy and where did he get off saying I had committed some sort of crime?_ "I guess she forgot to mention her own then." I spat looking back at the still entranced Katherine.

"That is none of your concern. Now prepare to die Damon Salvatore." He moved so damn fast, right towards me. Being shaky still from Stefan's attack all I could do to escape was fall to the ground as what I assumed to be a wooden arrow came flying from someplace behind me before he even had the chance to attack.

As soon as I hit the ground with a groan I noticed Katherine was gone from my view. _Figures, fleeing again like always._ Then I heard a scream of pain from the hunter. My vision was blurring and began to fade as black grew around my eyesight and I began to lose consciousness.

Last thing I remember was the feeling of a group of feet running towards me from the direction that the arrow, now lodged in my lower ribs, came from.

Elena's POV

I nervously ran my hands through my hair trying to concentrate on what Caroline was talking to me about but the clock on my nightstand kept reminding me of how long it had been since Damon and Bonnie left. With each passing minute my once calm state was breaking under the pressure of my immense worry. _It's been almost an hour already!_

"Elena, are you listening?" Caroline's voice brought me out of my trance. "Sorry Car, I keep worrying about Damon and Bonnie. It's been way too long don't you think? What if something happened?" Caroline sighed and took my hand.

"How about if I send Tyler out to check on them? Would that make you feel better?" I nodded away the small tears that had just started to brim around my eyes. "Okay. I'll go get him, remember to let your nails dry!" As Caroline took off down the stairs to retrieve Tyler I glanced down at my brightly blue nails, _almost the same color as Damon's eyes…_ I thought with another ping of worry.

Suddenly I heard a car start to pull up. _Could they be back?_ I jumped up and ran to my window and sure enough Damon's car was pulling into the drive way.

I practically sprinted downstairs but when I got to the front door and all I saw was a frantic Bonnie crying my heart dropped. I fell to my knees wordless. Caroline saw me and ran over to me. "Elena! Elena don't panic, Bonnie said they were okay Katherine just scared her is all." She pulled me to my feet as I leaned against her and looked straight at Bonnie.

"Where is he? Where is Damon!" My voice was hoarse and I could feel my tears flowing down my face.

She looked up and opened her mouth but no words came out. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled completely tired of waiting. I was no longer going to be patient about this. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"He- he's still at the forest, Stefan was there too." I pushed off of Caroline and went to Damon's car and started to open the door when Bonnie became even more frantic, "Elena wait! You don't understand, Katherine was there, and, and the hunter. They know Elena." She hiccupped through her sobs and my eyes widened. "Katherine knows about the baby."

That was enough to get me to stop and think for a moment what my next move might be. I had originally planned on just going by myself in blind rage but the realization that my own life was no longer the only one I would be putting in danger had me stopping and looking back at the very confused Tyler and the concerned Caroline.

"We're all going." I said simply and hopped into the driver's seat and became overwhelmed by the evidence of Damon within his car, his smell was everywhere as were his things. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm coming for you, _praying I could somehow communicate telepathically.

I started the car then and saw no one else had moved since I spoke last. "We're going now!" I said for clarity then directed my attention to Bonnie. "Get in, the least you can do is show us where they are." I spat feeling the heat of anger in me. She was certainly pushing my buttons lately and I needed to let her know I was sick and tired of it.

Bonnie meekly slipped into the passenger seat while Caroline and Tyler went in their own car. I backed the car up and slammed on the breaks as I demanded the whole story from Bonnie. She quickly started talking as I sent out another hopeful mental message to Damon. _We're on our way, please just don't give up until I get there._

Damon's POV

"Damon, wake up. We need to talk." I groaned and sat up to the sound of Katherine's voice. That alone should have shocked me. "Katherine? God damn, what the fuck?" I squinted my eyes trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Around me lay at least 4 dead bodies, one of them being the hunter. I looked to my right and saw a still unconscious Stefan. _At least I don't have to deal with that just yet._

"Damon we need to talk." Katherine was now standing over me tapping her foot. "Shit. No kidding. What the hell happened here?" I stood and stretched a bit and noticed the arrow that had hit me early was not gone.

"I killed them. There weren't supposed to attack, that wasn't part of our deal so I'll apologize for that." I snorted,

"Yeah whatever, why would you care? You were the one who sent Stefan at me like some kind of dog. Fuck you by the way, you had no right to do that." I glared at her only to notice the absence of my car behind her. _God dammit Bonnie! First you insult me, then you put Elena in danger and then you drive off with my fucking car?_ _It's like she's asking me to snap her neck._ I made a mental note to never apologize for anything bad I ever did to her again.

"Damon, Stefan's reaction was out of my hands, you must have known when you asked me to bring him back to you how he might react." She countered kicking away the vervain syringe the hunter had used on Stefan.

"Good thing someone came prepared, otherwise you may not be alive to yell at me right now." She smiled sweetly and I looked away in disgust. _She had a point though._

"So what do you want to talk about so badly anyways?" I had to keep my feelings in check, only concentrate on the here and now.

"Well, for starters, how about I let you in on a little secret." I lifted my head to analyze her, she smiled again but this time with more sincerity. "I'm on your side." I laughed mostly in annoyance.

"You don't say? Does that mean you're finally going to leave and never come back?" she crossed her arms and sighed. "Damon, stop being so immature. I'm serious."

A twitch from the unconscious Stefan had cutting my glare short, "Get to the point Katherine." She walked close to me and lowered her voice in seriousness.

"Elena is pregnant right?" I froze, but nodded slowly. She pressed further, "Why?" She seemed genuinely curious. "Well you see Katherine, when a mommy vampire and a daddy vampire love each other very much-" She grabbed my neck and squeezed lightly,

"Don't test my patience. Stefan is about to wake up any second now and if he does, there will be no one to help you fight him off. So choose your answers wisely." I slapped her hand away and smirked.

"Fine." I brushed her off and made sure Stefan was a safe distance away so I could at least try to get a head start if he was to awaken and come after me.

"Well?" Katherine was still waiting for an answer. "I don't know all the details but basically Klaus wants Elena to continue her Petrova bloodline," I paused and decided to add, "I'm sure you can understand that dear Katherine." She huffed.

"Klaus, figures." She said mostly to herself. I was still anxious about Stefan but I didn't want to let her off that easy.

"So why are you on our side all of a sudden? And why did you get the hunter to kidnap me, then Stefan?" She shifted and bit her lip as if debating what to say.

"You were a mistake, the hunter was supposed to get Stefan and I guess he picked up the wrong Salvatore so again I apologize for his stupidity." I rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue.

"I had heard from a source about the possibility of the spell to let vampires reproduce and happen upon the hunter. In order to make him think I was trying to spare myself I offered him fake information about the two of you. Promising of course to let him take you all out." Anger flashed across my face but she stopped me, "Let me finish." I crossed my arms "You have about a minute."

"Fine, fine. So basically I knew your little crew would have the inside info on this new spell with your ever so convenient witch and all. I figured if anyone started those rumors it would be the sad new little vampire Elena who never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. I knew Stefan would try and make it work for her so she could at least experience motherhood and let's be honest, I was a little curious myself about it." She paused and watched my expression before continuing.

"I felt like it was a perfect deal, I'd let the hunter think he was getting what he wanted, take out the hunter and get information from Stefan about the spell. It was only when I actually talked to Stefan did I realize it wasn't his idea. So I went after you hoping to find out more and look what I find." She gestured towards me and then Stefan,

"An already knocked up Elena and you end up being the baby daddy, talk about some soap opera drama." She laughed and I gridded my teeth at the sound. "You never answered my first question."

"Oh right. Why am I on your side? You know I'd do anything to upset Klaus and well, let's just say I'm fond of babies. Especially ones that look like me." Her smile only further upset me but then I heard Stefan groan.

"He's waking up!" I hissed looking to Katherine for help. "Grab the arrow and stab him with it, I think there is still some vervain on it." She pointed to it and then turned to leave but stopped and looked back, "Oh and Damon, congratulations." With a wink she was off to who knows where leaving me with a groggy Stefan.

"Sorry brother but you need to give me some time to explain." I said as I picked up the arrow and struck him with it.

Just as I did he went limp again. I sat back in relief feeling a little tired myself. _That is a conversation I am definitely not looking forward to._

Suddenly I heard a car coming down the road, I turned straining to see it. It wasn't just any car, it was _my_ car. I sat up and walked down to the road's edge and waved my hands.

"Damon!" I heard Elena yell as she practically jumped out of the car window while pulling to a sudden stop. I couldn't help but smile a huge grateful smile as I ran towards her and engulfed her in the warmest hug I could manage. She snuggled into me and it was only then that I noticed she was crying.

"Hey, shhh. It's alright, I'm fine. We're fine." I rocked her softly while smoothing down her hair.

_How am I going to explain an unconscious Stefan on the ground? _ I gently unlatched myself from her embrace to greet the others as their car pulled up.

"Hey Tyler, Caroline. So nice of your to join us, only you missed all the activities." I smirked and glanced back at my car. "And Bonnie.." I walked up to the window where she was still sitting inside the car. "I'll say this once and only once." I put my face as close to the window as I could without touching it, "Do not EVER put Elena in danger like that again. Or you will be sorry." I backed up and watched her nod sadly, "Oh yeah, and don't fucking drive my car." I turned and went back to Elena

"Thanks to her Katherine now knows you're pregnant." I mumbled angrily to Elena.

"Wait what?!" a confused Tyler looked between all of us for some sort of explanation. "It's true, I'm gonna have a baby." Elena smiled at him and patted her stomach lovingly.

"Wha-? But… How?" Tyler looked at me with a dumbstruck expression. "Go back to 5th grade health class Lockwood." I responded but couldn't hide my smile.

"Damon!" Elena was blushing slightly she turned to Tyler, "It was a spell that Bonnie did." Caroline was whispering some things to Tyler for further explanation when I remembered about Stefan.

"Elena, I got Stefan back." I simply, looking down at her. She seemed to be having conflicting emotions so I continued. "He's unconscious right now but he knows about what happened. Katherine told him."

She shot me a worried look. "Why is he unconscious?" I decided to leave out the part about him attacking me because I knew it would only further upset her. "The hunter attacked him." She was satisfied with the answer because she embraced me again and took a deep breath.

"Let's get everyone back home. I'm exhausted." I nodded and hugged her tightly for a moment to relax and then went to retrieve Stefan.

**Hello again everyone ^_^ hope you all enjoyed thanksgiving. Looking forward to the next chapters ;) let me know what you think in the reviews! Lots of love Miss Brightside**


	10. Whispers and Complications

**So : ( feeling a little rejected after I noticed I lost one of my followers since the last chapter. Reviews of encouragement would certainly help. Also this chapter was inspired by the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Enjoy loves ^_^ **

Elena's POV

After finally getting home I collapsed onto my bed and passed out almost immediately. Next thing I know I felt a warm breath in my ear. "Mind if I join you?" Damon's sultry voice roused me out of my sleep.

"Mmm, yes please." I rolled over slowly to allow Damon some space. I knew in the back of my mind it still wasn't fair yet. I was still with Stefan and technically he was now back but Damon insisted on keeping him away from me until he could process things.

I was still unsure what I was going to do, but as Damon trailed lazy kisses down the back of my neck and shoulder and snaked his arm around my waist I knew there was hardly a question of what I was going to do with myself. "Damon." I whispered with my eyes still closed, savoring his warm lips caressing my skin.

"Hmmm?" he answered. "I just want you to know something." I turned around to face him and took one of his hands in my hand.

This took him my surprise and his eyes became serious and smoldering as he waited for me to continue. "I know that after what happened, well things have been different." He gave a small smile and nodded, patient.

"Well, I know we have already talked about the baby a little and how it will be yours as much as mine and I would never keep that from you." I paused as he tilted his forehead to rest on mine making me look up at him and smile. "I just wanted you to know that although I don't know what is going to happen in the future, right now I want us to be together."

I waited for a reaction before quickly speaking again, "I mean I know I'm still with Stefan and I really need to talk to him about some things obviously, but I just don't think I can go back to him, at least back to the way things were, not after…" Damon's finger and thumb lifted my chin softly as I searched for the right words. "…this." I could hardly think clearly anymore. Damon was kissing my jaw line gently while still controlling his access with his thumb and finger directing my chin with the most tender of persuasions.

"I love you." His raspy voice came out almost as a moan. I sighed in response. "I love you too Damon." And my hand came to meet his face and pulled it to my own. "Now kiss me." He smirked with low eye lids and happily fulfilled my request.

He pulled me to be on top of him and I sat up slightly to straddle him. I started to go back in for the kiss but he held his hands up. "Hold on, I just want to get a good look at you. Right here, in this moment." I blushed under his loving gaze and finally laughed self-consciously.

"Why? So you can enjoy the last few times you'll see me without a giant belly?" He laughed with me. "Don't be ridiculous, you really think I'll find you any less lovely once you start showing?" I dropped my eyes and stared at the blankets bunched around my ankles. _Of course I know this is what I want and I'd sacrifice my figure for a baby any day, but if Damon and I stay together most of our relationship will consist of a bloated version of myself. _I couldn't help but feel insecure about it.

"Elena, look at me." His voice was gentle with significance now. "I will love you no matter what you look like, in fact…" He pulled my arms so that I was laying parallel on him and dropped his voice a few octaves, "you carrying something that we created together inside you against, well, basically against the laws of nature… that's the most incredible thing to me. It makes me love you even more."

My breath caught at the gravity of his words mixed with his intense gaze. I was completely swept up in our own world by the time I moved forward ever so slightly to close the distance between us.

It wasn't long before I lost patience for clothes and grinded my core against this growing hardness through our jeans. The pressure along was enough to make us both gasp. He tugged my closer in desperation after a few good grinds left me panting.

"Oh god Damon. Don't stop." I shuttered as he continued to tease my nipple through my thin tank top. "As you wish." He whispered heavily against my neck.

I could feel his fangs lengthen against my neck and suddenly my heart started to quicken. "Damon!" I tried to say it sternly but I could feel my confidence wading under the way his fangs were not grazing along my neck. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "You know I could get use to this."

I laughed lightly and shifted lower on the bed so that we were at eye level. "Get use to what?" I asked while looking into his eyes, he responded with his low lidded lust-filled smile. "You." And with that he went right back to paying special attention to my other nipple and continued his agonizingly slow thrusts against me.

I could feel myself practically soaking through my panties with the anticipation of it all. Soon his teasing left me overly impatient and in one aggressive move I whirled around to pin him under me and rip his clothes off. I paused for a moment and heard Damon, "Elena?" The abrupt movement left me light headed and seeing black spots. "Are you okay Elena?"

"I-I think I'm going to faint…" I said just before it all went black.

Damon's POV

"Elena?" I asked as after she flipped me over. S_he seemed like she was so into and now she is just sitting there with an odd look._ "Are you okay Elena?" I tried again and this time I knew something was wrong.

"I-I think I'm going to faint…" she said slowly and then as soon as she started to slump I caught her. "ELENA!" I yelled shaking her carefully. _Oh shit._ I set her on the bed and yelled for whoever might still be around from earlier.

"Caroline! Bonnie! Tyler!" I looked downstairs but no one was there. I knew Stefan was back at our place but I still wasn't sure if he would do more harm or good. "GAHH!" I let out a frustrated sound not knowing what to do. _For all I know Elena is dying!_ I couldn't think like that.

I picked up my phone with almost shaky hands and dialed the first person I thought of that would know what to do. He answered on the 1st ring. "Hello Damon Salvatore, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He was formal as ever.

"Klaus. What do you know about the vampire reproduction spell?" I was skipping the formalities.

"Well, well. Did our dear Elena go through with it after all? How absolutely wonderful, you'll have to give her and Stefan my congratulations." I was silent for a while trying to figure out what to say when he spoke. "Unless of course you are the one I should be congratulating." He waited.

"Yeah, it was me." I felt a small amount of pride from admitting it but then I remembered who I was talking to. "But you didn't answer the question. What do you know about the spell?"

He was in an uncharacteristically joyful mood today, "How lovely to know it was the eldest of the brothers to win Elena's heart after all. Now the spell you're talking about is very old indeed, but I did see it happen once before. Why do you ask?" He was suddenly all business and evil again.

A glance back towards Elena's room and a vision of her lying motionlessly on her bed brought me back to my panicked state yet again.

"She's passed out. I have no idea what's wrong." I said and my whole front crumbled into pure concern. Klaus noticed and seemed to be paying more attention now. "How long has it been since conception?" I felt sick. That must confirm it. This is related to the pregnancy. "Maybe a day, not even." I responded running a hand through my hair.

"I'll be there soon." And with that Klaus hung up leaving me even more worried than before if that was even possible. I instinctively ran back to Elena on the bed.

I grabbed her slack hand and kneeled next to her bedside. "Elena, if you can hear me I want to apology right now for bringing Klaus into this but I didn't really have a choice, I'm kind of freaking out here." I stopped and glanced down at her still tiny stomach,

"Hey little one. You're already making me crazy with worry. Don't do anything to hurt your mom now or me and you are gonna have some trouble." The corners of my mouth rose slightly at my silliness of addressing something that was hardly a day old. _Oh well, at least it's calming me down a little. _

I placed a hand over the spot where it would soon be very pronounced on her body and smiled a little bigger.

The moment was ruined by a knock at the door. _Klaus. _ I thought as worry flooded back. I ran down stairs to meet him after hesitating in the entry way of Elena's room.

Once I opened the door I went outside to talk with him on the porch. "What's happened to her?" I asked trying to keep the treating tone out of my voice to possibly safe for later.

"You mean besides the fact that she is currently with a child?" He didn't even give me a chance to give my frustrated reply that was already forming in my mind. "She's starving more than likely; actually _it_ would be the one that is starving. You see this isn't just an ordinary child you have growing in there. This child is the offspring of two vampires, nevermind the fact that you had to temporarily become human in order to conceive it."

His calm and knowledgeable voice had me asking more questions in my head but I settled on the most pressing one. "What can I do?" He scoffed. "Feed it of course. I expect your little witch didn't fill you in on all the pregnancy details like she should have. Guess it's up to Uncle Klaus to save the day." He ended with a smile but all I could do was roll my eyes to keep from verbally growling.

"So spit it out, what does it eat?" He stuck his hands in his pocket and glanced around a bit before responding with an outstretched finger pointing to a tree. "Well, mainly that." I followed his finger in disbelief. "Trees?" I furrowed my brows and was ready to yell at him to stop screwing around when he laughed.

"No don't be stupid. I was pointing to the squirrel." I looked at him still slightly confused, "So blood then?" He shook his head and came closer to me. "Not just blood mate, meat. Has to be fresh as well. It's a bit of a gory thing to watch but does provide the best nutrition. Seeing as lovely Elena is use to drinking blood by now the switch shouldn't be too tough. But don't worry as soon as she's given birth she'll go right back to only drinking blood and have back all of her other vampy traits as well."

I was still staring at the squirrel who now made it half way up the tree. "So fresh bloody meat? That's it?" I turned towards him with an eye brow raised. "You can feed her human food as well for her own nourishment but if we are talking about what the child will need to survive then yes, fresh bloody meat is the ticket." He then stepped away from the house and glanced up at Elena's bedroom window in longing.

"I so wish I could congratulate her in person. I did after all give you the information needed to safe her unborn child's life." He already wore a knowing smirk.

I signed. "Fine. You bring me the fresh meat and I'll let you congratulate _us._" I emphasized the us in order to make sure he understood this was going to be as much my child as hers even if it wasn't exactly planned on my part.

"Excellent. I'll expect you both at my house later this evening for dinner. In the mean time I'd catch that squirrel if I were you. She'll need something to hold her over. I'll be seeing you." And with that Klaus was gone leaving me to stare at the squirrel in question.

**Wohoo. New chapter : ) thanks for being so patient with me I could come up with a million excuses as to why I didn't update sooner its been a hell of a few weeks. The important thing is I got to it and I waited until I could put a quality chapter together for you ^_^ cuz that's how much I care about ya'll. As always review and tell me all about your thoughts and feelings. I want to hear about what you guys think/want because that's why I do what I do ^_^ love! Miss Brightside **


	11. Diary and Nausea

**Okay everyone it's been a while but I have to say I must have the best followers EVER. Not one of you got even the tiniest bit upset, and I hear nothing but encouraging words from everyone while on my winter break. You all are the sweetest ^_^ This is for you to enjoy. I decided to skip ahead a bit so let me know what you think. **

I woke up in a cold sweat. Immediately a horrible wave of nausea hit me and I scrambled out of my bed to the bathroom down the hall. I just barely made it to the toilet in time to empty my stomach. After a good few minutes I groaned and leaned back against the wall while sitting on the floor.

I reached around the ground to find my diary that I started keeping in the bathroom since this is where I spent a majority of my mornings and began writing for the first time in a while.

_It has been 12 weeks since I started my raw meat diet that Damon so adamantly enforced. Things were finally starting to settle into a routine. Once I hit the 6 week mark I could hardly leave the house because of all the nausea. _

_The last 6 weeks had been hellish however there was a silver lining in the fact that Damon asked moved in with me. Actually Damon had been pushing the idea since the day after we found Stefan but it took me until Stefan left town for me to finally accept._

_Stefan had been difficult at first and I didn't really blame him but at the same time it only added stress to everyone and there was just no way to shake the awkwardness between us. Finally he left when Caroline made a comment about how she thought I was starting to show. _

_It was mostly ridiculous of course because I had only been not even two months along at the time but still everyone could tell it cut Stefan deep. He came to my house that night saying he didn't want to watch this baby grow, he couldn't, because it just hurt him too much. _

_We left it at that and gave him my best wishes and watched him leave into the night. _

_Speaking of Caroline, she has been incredible if not slightly overwhelming with excitement over every little milestone. It's pretty adorable. She's already bought all the clothes the kid I going to need for the first 5 years of its life. Damon thinks she's trying to fill her time since breaking up with Tyler. Things got a little crazy with them but I won't go into too many details._

_Bonnie has been distant but always on call. Damon refuses to ask for her help until we really have exhausted our resources though. He still holds a strong grudge. This leads us to usually turn to Klaus for help and he certainly has almost all of the answers but is still kept us all in the dark as to why he is so chalk full of information about vampire pregnancies. Damon's nothing but suspicious. Of course Klaus does have his reasons to want this child to continue the line of doppelgangers but I have a feeling that after spending so much time around us he's starting to go a little soft. We'll see. _

_Katherine has been MIA since our last encounter with her almost 3 months ago. Everyone is pretty concerned about her showing up again but after finding an anonymous letter on my bed a few weeks ago along with a rather old book of home remedies for morning sickness and other pregnancy things I had a feeling even the wicked Katherine had a soft spot for babies. _

_Damon has been interesting. While Stefan was still around he always seemed to be tense like he was expecting him to jump him at any moment. However since moving in he has been the picture perfect supportive partner. However he does tend to get possessive of both me and the baby which is both adorable and annoying at thie same time. It's hard to tell who will love the baby more him or Caroline. _

_As for me I have started showing just the tiniest bit which has made this whole thing that much more real. Unfortunately Klaus has advised against all ultrasounds at normal hospitals so we have yet to see any pictures. Not to mention the gender is still a great unknown. That doesn't bother me too much though._

_My butt is starting to fall asleep and I will probably need to get up and make sure Damon doesn't think I've fallen asleep on the toilet seat again. Last time he put himself on this huge guilt trip saying how he worthless he was if he couldn't even make sure slept comfortably. _

_Love Always,  
Elena_

I shoved my diary back to its hiding place behind the toilet and slowly stood as I yawned and stretched.

As if on cue Damon knocked on the door. "Everything alright in there? You didn't fall asleep on the toilet again did you?" His normally teasing tone was very obviously riddled with real concern. I smiled lightly and replied as I got my tooth brush out.

"No I'm fine you can go back to sleep." Knowing full well he'd be waiting on the other side of the door once I was finished.

Sure enough a few minutes later once I opened the door I came face to face with those lovely blue eyes that were glazed with sleep.

"Any particular reason why you're up this early or have the pregnancy gods been sending you the worst morning sickness known to mankind still?" He placed his hands on my hips and gently swayed with me.

"Weirdly the raw meat doesn't exactly taste any better the second time around." Damon made a face of disgust before I continued,

"But yes. I think maybe it's a punishment from the pregnancy gods for cheating the laws of nature seeing as we don't exactly fit in the mankind category." He smirked in response and went in for a kiss but I stopped him short with my finger pausing it there for a moment before gliding it teasingly along his lips. "Don't even think about it until I have my breakfast Mister."

"Someone's in a sassy mood this morning." He spoke in a deep whisper, his eyes now bright and playful with his devilishly beautiful smirk playing on his face.

It was hard not to feel completely in love with this man whenever he was like this. All playful and devious.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts with a wave of nausea. I practically jumped out of Damon's hold on me and dove to the toilet just in time.

"Ugggh" I groaned feeling completely empty this time around. I doubted I could puke again if I tried.

I was suddenly aware of Damon's presence as he rubbed my back and realized he'd been holding my hair back this entire time. "I just brushed my teeth too!" I whined leaning against him for support as I stood

"Well how about you finish up in here and then settle back into bed and I'll bring you some breakfast in bed." He said sweetly as he kissed my forehead as I sighed. "Breakfast…" I groaned again as the thought of it made my head spin. I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted it so bad or because the thought of it made me sick.

"It'll be good I promise." Damon assured me as he half carried me to the bed. When he set me down I replied with an odd whimper. "Trust me, I'll bring it up to you naked, you'll love it." He said with a wink as I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling.

With that he was off and I was left alone with my thoughts yet again. My eyes drifted to my nightstand where I saw my phone and the baby book Caroline had got for me a while back. I went for the book and opened it up to week 12

"_At this point in your pregnancy morning sickness should be coming to a close" _"Thank god" I said out loud before continuing.

"_This is also the point when you might be feeling more comfortable in looser clothing and noticing the first signs of a bump." _I put the book back down on the dresser and went over to the mirror.

Lifting up my shirt slowly I peered down in curiosity at my stomach. It did seem to be bulging out just a bit over my pajama pants. At this point it could almost be mistake for a post-thanksgiving dinner bloatedness but knowing I hadn't eaten in a while erased all doubt from my mind.

I was officially showing. This tiny bump proved it. I felt something hot on my checks and it wasn't until I turned my gaze towards my face did I notice I was actually crying. Smiling and crying at the same time. I rubbed my tears away with the back of my hands and went to take a picture with my cell phone.

It was so cliché but I had to show Caroline, she'd been dying to hear about all the pregnancy details and this was certainly a big moment. With a satisfying click of my phone after struggling with a good pose I send Caroline the picture message.

Just as the screen switched to a "message sent" alert Damon walked in with my breakfast; a plate of eggs and ketchup with another cover plate next to it that I assumed was the raw meat. He knew it was still an adjustment for me so we decided covering it until actually consumption helped my mental state at least.

"Breakfast in bed usually means you lay in bed while I serve it to you." Damon said as he set the serving platter on the bed but as soon as he noticed me with my shirt up he froze.

"Oh yeah." I said awkwardly and went to pull my shirt down and walked over to him. He just stared down at me.

"Are you-?" He started but stopped again reaching out towards my stomach.

I smiled up at him and nodded pull my shirt up for him to see. "Just a bit, I mean I just read in the book this is the week most women start showing so I went to check and sure enough…" I trailed off noticing he was no longer listening.

Both of his hands were on my tiny bump, then he dropped to his knees and planted a kiss right next to my belly button. I gasped at the warmth of his lips and the sweetness of the gesture.

Finally when he looked up I saw his eyes brimmed with emotion. "I guess it's real now huh?" He was grinning.

"I guess so." I grinned back and he came up to embrace me. I closed my eyes once his arms wrapped securely around me and his face settled in the crook of my neck and silently sent love down to my belly.

Finally after a few moments he was the one to break the silence. "So you hungry?" I nodded against him still not ready to let go completely. He must have known because he only gripped me tighter as the tears started to come again.

**Tons of thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you hear what you thought of this latest one : ) it took me quite a while to get just right. I was in a fluffy mood haha. XO Miss Brightside**


End file.
